Hentai Magnet
by SnowPancakez
Summary: My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am currently the stage manager for a play at my high school. It wouldn't be so bad if I didn't have to deal with forbidden crushs, snobby girls, sexy bastards and a lot of perverts! SasuNaru, yaoi, rated M for later ;
1. Act One

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **_

_**Act One**_

_**The Cast**_

You know that one moment in high school when you feel like your world is crumbling? Well I sure as hell do. My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm a senior at Konoha High. This is my story about when my school did the musical "_Grease"_. Most. Drama. _Ever! _It started out a normal monday but everything went topsy turvy the moment my alarm clock went off at _7:15_...

_Beep Beep Beep! _

My hand outstretched to hit the snooze button but a giant lump of red fur growled at my hand. "Uggghhhh Kyuubi! Bad fox..." I groaned then cracked open two, sky blue eyes. I ran a hand through my sunshine hair then got up to get ready for another school day at Konoha high. It wasn't too bad, the teachers were nice and it was sunny most of the time. Not so bad.

I took a quick shower, making sure to get every part of my body clean. Neat freak, sorry. Ok, I'm not a neat freak but I can have my moments! I put on my green boxers with little dancing frogs, awesome right? Then came my favorite pair of dark blue denim jeans. Lastly, the concert shirt I got last year, it was all black except the orange swirl that represented the band. I excited my room, feet hurrying down the carpet covered stairs and I stomped into the kitchen.

"Morning mother!" I sang then pecked her on the cheek. "Dad go to work?"

"No sweetie, hes sitting at the table." Most sarcastic women I've ever met in my life.

"Thank you for the unneeded sarcasm." My mom rolled her eyes and set breakfast in front of me. Egg's and a crap load of bacon. I honestly think shes trying to fatten me up, nah. My mom was a beautiful women, long red hair, emerald green eyes, nice body. Not that I'm attracted to to my mom! Hell, I don't even like girls period. Yuck...

"So you became stage manager for that one play...um..?"

""_Grease" _and yes I did!" I smiled proudly then devoured my breakfast when I saw the time. "Gotta go! Love you!" I kissed her on the cheek again, grabbed my keys and was out the door before she could utter a word.

I love my rusty old car. I really do. Not only does it break down about a mile away from school but it also starts smoking. Awesome! Insert sarcasm here please. So here I am, walking the rest of my way to school and lovin' it! I make it about fifteen mintues before the bell is set to ring for class and I thank the gods. My average day wasn't so bad, major lie. It's terrible. You see I've been cursed by my mothers genetics. I have (In my friends words) a really nice butt. Plump and juicy. It just so happens, a nice butt attracts perverts. That is my curse.

Oh look! Here comes one now.

Suna Temari is approching me and gaining. A comic book the hand she is waving at me. Termari is cool and all but she is a _major _yaoi fangirl. Since I'm gay, she likes to include me in her boy on boy fantasies. "Naruto! I heard from Shika that you became stage manager!" Well, Nara Shikamaru is my best friend and Temari's boyfriend. Scary. He's the laziest son of a biscuit but can finish a test in like five minuntes! Smart guy in a lazy mans body.

I was so busy in my own little world, I forgot to say something. Temari was giving me one of those looks.

"U-umm that's g-great..?" I smile the best of my ability and she just squeals. Crap.

"I'm so excited! I get to show you all my manga-" I tune her out when I see the football team passing by or more importantly, the team captain. My breath hitches when I see _him_. My crush since freshman year. Hyuuga Neji. His eyes are what enchant me the most, they captured me and dragged me in, making me melt at the sheer thought of them gazing at me. My body goes rigid when he glances my way and my legs feel like jello. Snapping fingers pull me from my love struck stare.

"Are you even listening to me?" Temari asked me. She had the 'I'm-going-to-kick-your-teeth-in-if-you-don't-say-yes' look.

"Of course! I-I was listening!" Oh snot. I'm dead.

"You two are so troublesome." My savior! Thank you, you lazy bum! "I can hear Temari yelling at you across the yard.."

Temari scoffs and I just stood as still as possible. Good idea, maybe it will go away! "Naruto, class is gonna start. Hurry up.." Shikamaru said as him and Temari walk away from me. I follow quickly and glanced back to try and find Neji, no such luck. Damn. Oh well, I have class to try and focus on! Yeah...that's it.

~0~

Lunch is next period and I'm not really excited about it. I love eating, I can enhale anything put in front of me. But I get so self conscious that people are watching my butt. It's so frustrating that I'm sick of it but unfortunately I'm way to freakin' nice. The bell rang and I started to get my things together. I packed my pencils, paper and binder but left my notebook out so I could carry it.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and slowly walked out. Several people passed me but my pace never faltered. Here I come lunch room! I opened the doors and no one even looked up from their food as I went to my usual table and set my things down. "Took you long enough! We were waiting for you!" a oh so familiar voice said. I looked over to see Kiba and Akakmaru standing behind him. Both their arms were crossed over their chest.

Inuzuka Kiba and his twin brother, Akamaru, were my other close friends. Kiba had shaggy brown hair, light brown eyes and these red triangle marks under each eye. Akamaru wasn't as outspoken as his brother but he had all the similiar features except he had white streaks in his hair and a darker shade of brown in his eyes. "Excuse me, princess." I rolled my eyes and unconsciously put my hands on my hips.

"Your such a fag."

"Why thank you, I happen to love my sexuality."

"Big words, Naruto. I'm impressed."

I scoffed and walked beside him to the lunch line. We chatted about math class and how ditzy the teacher was until someone bumped into Akamaru. He grunted and we turned towards Neji with two of his friends. "Mind if we cut in?" I nearly melted at his silky voice and moved aside for him to get through. The football captain didn't even give them a second glance as he passed.

Kiba nudged me slightly and I came out of my sexual fantasies. "W-what?"

"Your a freakin' retard." he mumbled. Thank you mister understanding! Jerkface.

After what seemed like hours, we finally got our lunch. Our table was full of people when we sat in our seats. Shikamaru, Temari, Me, Kiba, Akamaru and Choji. Akimichi Choji was a jolly guy per say, he loved food more than I did and it really showed but I loved the guy. He was happily munching on his pizza when he saw me sit down. His smile extanded and the swirls on his cheeks stretched. I took in his brown hair and over weight body and smiled back. "Hey Naruto-kun!"

I waved before I dug into my food. It was some chicken thing or at least I think it's a chicken. The food they feed us is alive, I swear. Last week I saw my spaghetti jump a little. No joke. Choji was now talking away and I joined in a few times. The Musical came around eventually and everyone talked about their parts. "Stage manager, nice." Kiba said and patted me on the back.

"I got Doody!" Choji announced happily.

"Me and Akamaru got girl parts..."

I stiffled a laugh and remembered the look on Kiba's face when I told him his part a week ago. "W-what parts, Kibbles?" My laughter was barely being held in.

"Frenchy and Jan..." the twins said in unision.

Laughter erupted from our table and most of the cafeteria looked at us. Kiss my plump buns, this is funny stuff. Kiba was red in the face and Akamaru just shrugged it off, he obviously didn't care as much as his brother did. Our joyous moment was interrupted when the bell rang, signalling us to go back to class. Blah... History.

We all got up and threw away our lunch trays. It's not like I was enjoying the chicken thing anyways. I was the last to get my bag and start heading out. Someone bumped into me and I dropped my notebook full of papers. "Watch where your going, idiot." a deep voice said and my skin prickled. I looked up to see midnight eyes and I regconized them almost right away. Uchiha Sasuke was looking at me with no expression on his face whatsoever. "Are you going to pick up your papers or stare like some retard?"

"H-hey! I'm not a retard! You just suprised me..." I could feel my anger building up but kept it in for his sake.

"Seriously, I might as well help you since your such an idiot." His smirk and uncalled for remark is what set me off.

"Listen bastard! You bumped into me!" He only scoffed and started to pick up my papers and I reluctantly helped him

I have to admit, Sasuke is hot but his snotty attitude and bastardly ways are sooo not what I see in my love interests. His inky black bangs fell into his face as he helped me pick up my stuff. "Your Naruto, right?" I looked up again and slightly nodded. "Hn." Hn? Is that even a word?

"Your the stage manager for the play?" I nodded yet again, losing my voice. Sasuke may be a bastard but damn did he have some pipes on him. He's playing Danny, one of the stars. I picked up my last paper and stood up with him. "See you around, retard." he slightly waved and left out the door.

I. Was. So. Pissed!

Not only did that ass insult my intelligence but he was totally being a rude bastard! I was so going to kick his ass one of these days! I swear it or my name isn't Uzumaki Naruto! I really don't know what those girls see in him, hes a dick. Neji was so much better.

~0~

Here is the moment I've been excited about all day. The first practice of the musical "_Grease"_. I was so pumped! Time to shine, baby. I'll show them I am strong and they can't pass my awesomeness! I opened the auditorium doors and grimaced when I heard screaming on stage.

"Shut up, Ino pig! Your just jealous of my part and good looks!"

Pause. The girl currently yelling is Haruno Sakura. Popular, blah blah blah. She was 100% mean and bitchy but had a style to her figure. Her pink hair actually looked good on her but it was just weird and she had piercing green eyes that would make Medusa ashamed. She had men crawling to her feet but turned them down, at least that's what I heard. Sakura was playing Sandy, the part 'Ino pig' had wanted but she was stuck with Rizzo. Yamanaka Ino is yet another popular girl but less.. bitchy. She has platinum blonde, which I'm sure is dyed, sparkling blue eyes and a figure that could kill. Her and pinky were rivals. Did I start rambling? Silly me.

"Oh yeah. Keep thinking that billboard brow!" Slash through the self esteem. Brutal.

I walk down the aisle and look over at our supervisor, Mr. Hatake. His godly silver hair was sticking out in so many directions it made my head spin. He was wearing his usual mask that covered half of his face and a cloth that covered his right eye. I cleared my throat and he looked up from his porn. "Shouldn't we do something?" His mask stretched, I assumed he smiled. "That's your job, Uzumaki." Great.

I sigh and climb onto the stage. My handy dandy clipboard under my pit. I finally make it to the arguing girls and smiled nervously. "U-um girls? Can't we calm down and get things under way? You wouldn't want the show to be delayed?" Both she-devils looked over at me.

"She started it! Saying that I didn't get the part because I was overweight!" Ino said, venom adorning her voice.

"Puh-lease, look at those rolls! Its making me dizzy just looking at them."

"Why I'll-!"

"Girls! Stop it! Ino, your not fat. Sakura, stop being mean. Get along for christs sake!" I blurted out and looked between the two infuriated girls.

"Fine. I'll be the mature one and leave it." Sakura said and walked away to get ready.

"Jesus...How troublesome..." Shikamaru said beside me and I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Don't do that!" He raised an eyebrow then shrugged. "The light tech wants to talk to you before we get started." I nodded and headed towards the booth that was behind the curtains. I peeked into the booth and saw no light tech there.

"Naruto.." I jumped yet again and hit my knee on the side of the booth. Ow! Ow! Owww! Pain Pain... I cracked an eye open to see one my worse nightmares and biggest stalkers in the history of stalking. Root Sai. He was creepy as hell and had this lustful tint in his eyes whenever we spoke. "S-sai, you scared m-me." I stammered like the chicken I am.

"Indeed. I wanted to ask you something about the music." Oh well, that's new. He hasn't grabbed my butt yet so it seems safe.

"Sure, shoot." I smiled to the best of my ability and he got closer than I expected. He's in my bubble! Crap!

"I was wondering..." he leaned towards my ear and my face lit up like the fourth of july, "If you'd like to come over to my place to listen to my soundtrack I made..." His grabby hands went lower and stupid me was to shocked to do a thing. Someone cleared their throat and both of us turned to see my knight in um... black armor?

"Shouldn't you be starting to set up, Sai?" Sasuke said, his voice sounded bored. The creeper backed away and went into the booth. I nodded my thanks and the bastard just smirked. Well thank you anyways. My worries were over once I sat next to Mr. Hatake and the pratice began! Thank you lord! I just hope Sakura won't try and suck Sasuke's face off. Judging by the look she was giving him, I wasn't so sure.

~0~

I drove into the driveway about _5:30_ and I unfortunately had _Summer Nights_ stuck in my head. We only had to redo it about freakin' five times! Sakura wouldn't stop pushing Ino every chance she got. Women. My engine died and I noticed my dad's car wasn't in the driveway next to mine. I sighed and got out then went into the house to smell my mom's roast beef.

"Mommy! I'm home!" I yelled and heard dishes clang in the kitchen. I went in and hugged her then drooled at the alurring aroma of the beef. "Smell's good, momma." My mom smiled and patted me on the head.

"Set the table, you devil." I chuckled then took out the needed dishes to set the table. Three, plates, cups, forks and knives. It's not like we'll need the third one but I set it up anyways. My dad works hard everyday and some men need relief by getting a beer or two. I understand that but once one or two turns into five or six then you have a problem. My dad was a drunk and he hated homosexuals.

Dinner was served and we ate in silence. My mom had the sullen look on her face when we started to talk about school. "How was today?"

"Great! We started practice and got a good head start." Liar. It was terrible!

"Good, good.." She smiled that awfully fake smile and took another bite of mash potatoes.

"Mom-" I stopped talking when headlights shown in the window and a car engine died. I lowered my head as my father walked in the door. He was like my older twin, with the exception of my whisker like birth marks on my face. People often mistaken us as brothers. "Welcome home, honey." My mother said sweetly and went to kiss him. My dad grumbled and started to make his plate.

This. Sucks. My dad was eating with us and that rarely happened. I was gonna get a good yelling at. Or not.. I finished and rinsed my plate off then tried to make my escape.

"Where are you going young man?" Shit.

"To my room to do homework, sir." I said and tried not to fear the worse.

"Tch...get out of my sight then, fag." My mother didn't say anything and neither did I. My body moved on its own, I was in my room and holding onto my pillow. The tears just slid down my cheeks as my parents argued.

"Why would you say that to him? He's your son!" Mom.

"He's no son of mine if he likes di-" Dad.

"He can like whatever he wants!"

It was always over me. He only did this when he was drunk and I understood. I still loved him deep down, I truly did. My day was going so well until I came home and put up with this. I guess you could say this was an average day for me. Wasn't it fantastic?

TBC..

* * *

_Yet another added to the list. I hope you guys like my POV of Naru. He's quite the energentic one in this story. Also, I have finals next week so I won't be posting chapter two until next saturday or sunday, sorry. Please hold on until then, thank you_

_Review please :3 -Snow_


	2. Act Two

_**Act Two**_

_**No. Stop. Go away!**_

I woke up before my alarm clock, at least fifteen minutes. Kyuubi was sleeping at the foot of my bed and I bent over to pet his soft red fur."Morning Kyuu.." I got out of bed and started to get ready for another day of torture. Today was Tuesday and that means that dad went to work later and came home at midnight. My hair was combed down and my teeth were brushed when my mom knocked on my door.

"Naruto? You up?"

"Yeah, just getting ready." I answered.

"Well, your father is making breakfast." I heard her retreating footsteps and sighed loudly.

Today I slipped on a plain white t-shirt then a light blue sweater. I kept my boxers simple with just cho cho trains and put on my black jeans from last christmas. I made my decent into the pits of hell or in other words: my kitchen. My father gave me a sideways glance and smiled brightly. "Morning son! Do you want eggs or bacon or both with french toast?" I smiled sheepishly as I sat at the table. "I'm not really hungry, dad." He shrugged and turned back to the stove.

I kissed my mom's cheek then left the house in a hurry. I just sat in my car for a few minutes before starting it and backing up into the street. My car got me to school and I thanked whatever god was up there. The only reason my dad wasn't calling me a faggot was because he hadn't had a drop of alcohol that morning. Told you my father wasn't so bad. My feet dragged themselves up into the school and I was fully awake and at attention when I saw Haruno Sakura leaning on my locker.

"Sakura?" I asked as I approached the popular girl. Her emerald eyes lit up with a determined fire when she saw me and for one split second I saw my life flash before my eyes. All seventeen years. Medusa would definately be ashamed. "There you are! I've been waiting forever!" she finally spoke and I raised a brow.

"What do you want?" My curiousity peeked and I just knew it was a bad idea.

"Who said I wanted anything? Maybe I wanted to hang out with you." Ok now I was really confused. Popular kids don't hang out with middle classed kids like me. She must really want something.

"Come on! I want you to meet my friends!" Sakura grabbed my hand and pulled me along with her amazon strength. I found myself outside in front of the popular kids, which included Neji. He looked at me with those beautiful eyes and I was lost in them immediately. I didn't even notice Sakura address me, so I promptly ignored her question. "Naruto!" I turned to her.

"Huh?" She almost glared at me but stopped and smiled at me sweetly. Two faced much?

"I said you already know Sasuke and Ino." Oh yeah. The bastard and the other mean girl.

"Yeah...from the play." Sasuke didnt even acknowledge me but stared off into space instead. Ino just picked at her nails and gave me a slight wave. I instantly felt out of place and did the only thing I could think of, act like an idiot. "Hehe.. So who is going to the play?" The girls scrunched up their noses and Sakura nearly popped a blood vessel. I could feel myself turning red. "Tch, idiot." Sasuke said and now I was really red.

Before Sakura could stop me, I was off like a rocket. "Screw you, bastard! I was trying to make a conversation!" Everyone gasped and I looked around, obviously confused. Sasuke finally looked over at me and smirked. "Then you fail at making a simple conversation." I knew my face was probably as red as a tomato but before I could explode with curses, Neji spoke up. "Leave him alone, Sasuke."

"Who said you could talk, Hyuuga?" Ouch. What a slap in the face.

Neji rolled his eyes and just looked away from him. What a bastard. I fidgeted with my sweater then rolled on the balls of my heels. Boredom makes me fidget alot. I looked over at Sakura, she was talking to Ino about something so I decided to walk away and saved myself from the shame of being made fun of by that jerk. The school building felt much more depressing when you've been shot in the face with snide remarks. I sighed and just went into my classroom before the bell rang.

~o~

I can't believe this crap! My day has been completely turned from bad to worse throughout the day! Uchiha freaking Sasuke has been a total jerk to me the entire day. In the hallways he bumps into me and blames it on me. At lunch, he knocked my food all over my sweater and didn't even apologize. Now, at practice for the play, he's totally ignoring my instructions. What. A. Jerk!

"Sasuke! Listen to me for five minutes will you? We're doing _Grease Lightning_ and you need to know the safety procedures when we bring the car down!" I was tired of his attitude.

"I know the procedure already. You said it two times." Thats because you weren't listening the first two times!

"I wouldn't have to repeat myself if you were paying attention!" He glared at me and I was suprised it actually didn't affect me. "Just get on with your lines, bastard." I walked past him and went towards the seats when Sakura caught me by my arm. She whirled me around and put her hands on her hips. "We have a problem." The drama queen led me to the dressing rooms and we entered the biggest one. Ino was sitting at the mirror, fixing her Rizzo wig. "I don't see anything wrong."

"She took all my costumes and put them in a smaller room! There all wrinkled now!" I sighed and looked at my clipboard and adjusted my stage managers mike. "Temari?"

_"Yes?" _she said from the microphone she had on her ear.

"How many outfits does Sandy have?"

_"Erm... about nine I suppose?"_

"And Rizzo?"

_"Three." she answered._

"Ok, thanks." I switched it off and looked over at both the girls. "Since Sakura has more costumes then you guys could share the room..." Sakura smiled in approval and Ino glared holes into my head. "It's only fair." I said before leaving the room and going back onto the stage. My job wouldn't be so bad if I didn't have to deal with moody girls. Good grief. I bumped into a familar certain someone and mentally cursed my bad luck.

"H-hey Sai..." I smiled and backed up a little. "What can I d-do for you?" After last time, I've kept my distance.

"You could come over to the booth and listen to the music I have set up." He did his creepy smile and I felt the warning chill run down my spine.

"Why can't Mr. Hatake do it?"

"Because I asked you." Sai grabbed my wrist with his cold fingers and dragged me to his booth. I watched him slip the CD in and listened to the music play without any lyric's. "It sounds nice, Sai. I really should..." He had closed the booth door and backed me up against the wall. I put the clipboard against my chest and tried to look for a way around him. There was no escape without force. "Naruto." My name sounded wrong coming from him. So wrong.

I felt myself shake when he touched my shoulder and I closed my eyes in fear. I really shouldn't be such a baby but once your frozen with fear, your body is numb. "U-um I should get to the stage n-now!" I said weakly and his cold hand went down the back of my pants and it cupped my right butt cheek. "So firm and plump, Naruto..." he breathed into my ear and squeezed my butt in his hand. I blushed and moved to left, his hand slipped out and I saw the satisfied smirk on his face. Oh no. Here it comes. My eyes started to water and I pushed past him then left the booth immediately.

The tears kept falling as I ran into none other than Sasuke. "What the hell, idiot?" he yelled in my face and I looked up at him with my pitiful expression. I apologized and ran back stage then gid behind the props. I've never been so humiliated in my entire life, getting molested and embarrassing myself in front Sasuke? Genius! I heard footsteps and lowered my head to keep whoever it was from seeing my tears. "Naruto?" It was Sakura. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah.." I managed to choke out. Where were my friends? Why weren't they here?

"Are you sure? Are you crying?" Crap. She figured it out. Give the girl a prize!

"Y-yeah.." She sat next to me and cleared her throat. I looked up and wiped my eyes for the first time since they started to fall. Sakura gave me a concerned look but I knew it was fake. She was a naturally fake person. "What happened?" Should I tell her? I couldn't tell anyone else. So I'll only tell half the truth. "Sai umm...he.. was saying stuff about my butt.." Smooth. Sakura's nose scrunched up. "That loser? Don't let him bother you, Naru! He's just some art freak." Now that was mean, Sai painted because he liked it.

"How long has he been bothering you?"

"For awhile, actually. Alot of perverts like him bother me..."

"Why don't you just tell them to go away?" Why don't I? Maybe it's because I'm so nice? "I could teach you how to be mean!" Of course you could ice queen but I guess it wouldn't hurt.

"Sure.." I smiled a little and she helped me up. I felt alot better now. "You know that party this friday?"

"I heard about it but I wasn't invited.."

"You don't have to be invited. You just go."

"Oh... I guess I could ask my mom."

"Good! I'll pick you up at seven, look sexy." She waved then bounced away. I rubbed my arm and walked from behind the the stage and climbed down. It looked like practice was over and my back pack was still in its place. I picked it up and sighed then started to leave. "Oi! Stupid!" I groaned mentally and turned to see Sasuke walking towards me. I expected a beating for humiliating him but he only stopped in front of me. "You must've been pretty upset to run into me like that." he said and I slightly nodded.

Sasuke looked me up and down then slung his bag over his shoulder and passed me. "Sakura told me about what happened when I went to shove my foot up your ass so I'll let it go but next time I'll beat your ass." He left me in the auditorium by myself. Today was not my day...

~o~

The rest of the week was pretty bad. Sasuke would not listen to a thing I said! He would just go in la la land and space out until practice started. It was really getting on nerves. Today I just didn't give him his lines and left them on a table for him to find once he came out of la la land. Freakin' jerk deserves it.

It was finally friday and I was looking forward to going with Sakura to the party. We got closer and she called me her friend, a popular girl called me her friend. Ha! Take that Sasuke! I was smiling when I sat down next to Mr. Hatake. The lights dimmed and the curtains opened, the cast started doing the dance number and I took notes on the mistakes they made. Here came Sasuke's part. He did it flawlessly, damn.

That was the last number before everyone could pack up and go home or to a party! I shouldered my bag and waited for Sakura at the entrance. I spotted her on stage with Sasuke, it looked like they were having a heated conversation but Sasuke glared at her then stalked off the stage. He walked past me in a hurry and I raised a brow at Sakura, who was walking up the darkening aisle. "Hey, what was that about?" I asked as we descended down the hall.

"Oh nothing. I was just inviting him to the party but he insisted he had to visit his brother in the hospital." Sasuke had a brother? Maybe the poor kid could pull the stick out of his ass.

We got to her light red car and I got in excitedly. I was so pumped to go to this party and have some fun for once! This was going to be amazing! Sakura started the car and we exited the parking lot. Party here I come!

...

This is the most boring party I've ever been to. Here I am, listening to this college boy talk on about quantum physic's. It was torture! Your probably wondering how this happened right? Well, we got there and I found out, to my horror, this was a party filled with geeky, perverted college kids! Sakura made me talk to this guy so she could _observe _my behavior towards guys. She was currently leaning on the bookshelf in the next room but she could she us in plain view. I sank lower in my sweater and held my drink a little tighter. "So the professor insisted I teach the class-" he stopped then looked down at me.

He licked his lips and smiled a little. I kinda panicked on the inside but smiled sheepishly on the outside. This nerdy college kid was actually thinking of kissing me! Oh my god... What do I do? I've never kissed anyone before and I certainly don't want _this nerd_ to kiss me! Sakura was by me in an instant. She snapped her fingers in this guys face and he opened them. When did he close them? "I was trying to make a move here." he said, obviously angry.

"Shut up and go away." Sakura growled.

"Hey lady I-"

"I said GO AWAY!" She hit his cup and the beer soaked his dark green sweater. He tsk'ed and walked away from us. I gawked at the girl in front of me. Sakura actually did that to some guy that must be at least two years older! "How..?"

"Your way to shy, Naruto." I blinked. Huh?

"What?" I said, tilting my head slightly.

"Your to shy and to cute for your own good. These guys feed off of that to get into your pants. So here is a little phrase to get them away: No. Stop. Go away." Sakura patted me on the shoulder and walked back to her station as another guy approached me. Except I knew this one. It was Sai's cousin, Kabuto. He was creepy stalker number two and on my avoid list. He leaned on the mantle I was standing next to and smirked. "I noticed you were here all by yourself. Need some company?" He put his hand on my hip and his smirk grew wider.

I could feel something inside me grow angry. Like a little demon has been unleashed inside my stomach. I peeled off his hand and glared at him. "If you touch me again, I'll chop your slimy little fingers off! Now go away you perv!" I dumped my drink on him and walked away from the stunned college boy. The people watching that were in the room started to clap and whistle. "You showed him!" someone yelled. I smiled triumphantly and went over to Sakura.

She hugged me and told me how proud she was. But why did I feel so guilty? I shouldn't, he had his hand on the wrong place. Maybe it's just something else. We left the party and I felt like a new person. A new Uzumaki Naruto! One that wasn't shy and afraid to show those guys who's boss. So on monday, if Sai even thinks about touching me, I'll cut off more than fingers.

* * *

_I finally finished it! Naruto sure did show Kabuto but why is Sasuke acting like such an ass? Find out next chapter! Thank you for the reviews and make sure you leave more!_

_-Snow_


	3. Act Three

_**Act Three**_

_**A New Naruto!**_

I walked into school on monday with a smile on my face. When I said I was a new person, I meant it! The rest of my weekend went great. My father didn't drink and my mother was actually pretty happy. So now, here I am, walking up the steps to the school. Aaah how great it is to be a new person. I felt like I could do anything! I could face King Kong, or Godzilla! Or perhaps- oof! What did I run into?

I looked up to see the bastard in all his bastardly glory. "Hey Sasuke! Nice day isn't it?" I asked without time to give him to answer. "See you after school!" I called over my shoulder as I made a quick escape. I made it to my class and sat in my seat. The teacher raised her eyebrow but then went back to her book. That's right, go back to your romance story from japan. I think Neji is japanese, he has soft pale skin, nice eyes and a nice big d-

"Mind if I sit here?" a certain bastard said and I was broken from my daze.

"Whatever." I forgot he was in this class. Anyways, as I was saying. He has a nice big disposable brush for his hair. What a sexy sexy man. Sasuke cleared his throat beside me and I looked over at him. He had this gleam in his eye, like he wanted my attention. What? Yeah right, the great Uchiha Sasuke only wants attention because I'm the stage mananger. "So I heard from a few people you dissed Sai's cousin." Ok maybe I was wrong again.

"Yeah, I did. Problem?" Oh ya, use the attitude! Just like Sakura told you.

"No..? I was going to congradulate you on defending yourself for once." he rolled his onxy eyes.

"Oh! Thank you-"

"Of course, you probably don't have any to stand up to Sai himself." Sasuke continued and I felt myself twitch. Oh yeah bastard? I'll show you! Maybe I should be saying that out loud?

"Oh yeah, bastard? I'll show you!" I crossed my arms for emphasis and added a glare that would make small children drop their lollies. Sasuke 'tch'ed' then did his bastard smirk (as I dubbed it). He then gave me this look that really bothered me, like I was trying to be cute. I was definately not being cute!

"Really? You'll show me?" Sasuke looked towards me as he placed his chin on his palm and actually smile a little. I felt my cheeks grow hot but the moment was shattered when Sakura bounced in and clung to Sasuke's other arm. He lost balance and hit his chin on the desk, me and Sakura gasped. "I'm sorry, Sasuke!" she wailed and the other boy tested his chin. "Its...fine." he growled out the words and the pinkette immediately retreated to her seat behind us. I wanted to ask if he was ok but the bell had just rung and students filled the empty seats so I kept my mouth closed.

For the remainder of class, I couldn't stray my mind away from Sasuke's smile. Between him and Neji, I think Sasuke's wins by a mile. My eyes widened a little at the realization of what I just thought. Neji is my crush! I like him because...because...he's Neji! Besides, the bastard isn't my friend, just someone to talk to.

~o~

The rest of my classes didn't include Sasuke or Sakura so I was alone. But something was different with Sasuke. He said hi to me when we passed in the hallways and in the library when I was checking out a book in third period. He wasn't being such a bastard and I liked it!

I was on my way to the cafeteria when I ran into a familiar chest. "Hey Sasuke. What's up?" I asked. He just blinked a few times before answering. "Get your lunch and come to the roof. I need to talk to you.." What? Is he going to confess his undying love for me? Nah but that'd be sweet and all though. I got my lunch and reluctantly went to the roof of the school. Students weren't allowed up there but since when do we listen to teachers?

I saw Sasuke sitting on a air conditoner eating some kind of roll thing and I cleared my throat. He turned then slid off the machine. He walked over then sat on the ground next to my feet. I sat with him and we ate in silence. Sasuke decided to speak when I finished my lunch (Whatever they served me). "I was thinking..." Did he just pause? "..that I wanted to ask a favor." he finished carefully.

Now I'm confused. He chose his words carefully and paused. Is he seriously in love with me? "What did you have in mind?" I asked innocently playing along. I decided I would let him down easy and.. "Could you help me with getting rid of some girls that are stalking me?" Wait what? I couldn't stop myself from laughing at this one. He looked so serious too! That just made it all the more funny.

"W-wow! Your serious?" I asked between laughs.

"Completely you dult." Ooh I hit a nerve.

"Is Sasuke scared of little highschool freshman? Did they touch you in the wrong place?" I put my hand on his shoulder and he gave me the deadliest glare. I was pushing his buttons and it was hilarious.

"You are about to be castrated in two seconds if you don't get serious and take your hand from my shoulder." Sasuke said with venom on each word. My hand quickly retracted from his shoulder and I smiled innocently then batted my eyelashes. "But Sasuke, I am being serious~" I winked and I swear to god that Sasuke blushed. There was a pink tint in his cheeks but he quickly made up for it with one of his cocky smirks. "Sure. We'll talk about it more after practice."

Uh-oh! I was suppose to take Sakura to her therapist after practice. Anger issues, who would've thought right? "Well uuhh.. I'm taking Sakura somewhere after school..." Sasuke sighed, obviously annoyed at what I said. He looked at me and was about to speak when the lunch bell rang. We picked up our bags and trash then went towards the door.

"I'll go with you then." Sasuke said then walked down the stairs and disappeared from my sight.

~o~

My eyes focused on the task at hand. Zipping up Ino's outfit for her musical number. I stuck my tongue out as the zipper slowly made its way up and Ino sighed with discomfort. "Sorry, Ino but you need this for your song. I've almost got it!" I said reassuringly since she's been called fat alot. "Thanks.." she mumbled as I zipped it up all the way.

I walked out after her and she made it on stage then got in postion. I watched from the side lines with a smile, this was one of my favorite songs from the movie.

_"Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee! Lousy with viginity!"_

Classic humor for the audience and I loved it. I felt a clamy hand on my exposed side and I jumped away from it. "Sai.." I mumbled then backed away a few feet. Sai smirked and moved forward. "I was looking forward to seeing you again, Naruto." he said with that disgusting fake smile. I fond myself backing into the spot light and the music stopped instantly.

He was advancing on me and I felt my sudden rage rise. The little demon in my stomach was telling me to lash back and I felt my eyes narrow dangerously. "Pervert!" I yelled at the top of my lungs to stop him. "Get away from me you ass grabbing pervert! Touch me again and I'll chop off more than just your fingers!" Sai seemed to find this entertaining because he grabbed my arm and I felt my other arm rear back.

_Thud!_

Sai hit the ground on his side. My eyes widened and I realized I just hit him with all my strength. Two people were holding me back, Neji and Sasuke. "Leave it Naruto.." I heard Neji whisper in my ear and a chill went up my spine. I calmed my sudden heavy breathing and Mr. Hatake called this practice over. Everyone scattered to get their things and some nodded my way. Shikamaru walked toward me then looked at Sai. "Troublesome." he said before patting me on my shoulder before he walked out of the auditorium.

Sasuke was standing next to me with his bag slung over his shoulder. He handed me my stuff and we started to walk out. "Wait Naruto!" Sakura called then caught up to us. She was wearing a cute pink skirt with a white tank top. She had pink sweater since I'm guessing the top is inappropriate for school rules. The three of us walked to my car and I got into the driver seat. Sakura sat in the passenger and Sasuke had to sit in the back. The pinkette told me where to go and we were off like a herd of turtles!

I pulled up to a plain white building with boring windows and a boring door. "Boring.." I said out loud and Sakura scoffed. She grabbed her bag then opened the door to leave, she thanked me for the ride then blew Sasuke a kiss. He rolled his eyes and relaxed more into the seat. I drove off as soon as she was in the building.

"Going to my house?" I asked him.

"Yeah if we go to mine then my brother would annoy the hell out of both of us." Sasuke answered then opened one at to look at me.

I sighed and hoped that my father wouldn't be drunk when he got home tonight or else it will be chaos. We made it to my home without any trouble then went in. I said hello to my mom then introduced Sasuke. "Mom, this is my friend from school, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke nodded and my mother squealed then winked at me. I gave her the look then continued to my room.

"Welcome to my lair." I said as I opened the door and laughed like one of those mad scientists on T.v.

"Loser." he said then looked around before dropping his bag on my bed. Sasuke spotted my C.D collection and quickly went through it. I heard him scoff as I rummaged through my bag. "You have terrible taste in music.." he said at last.

"Well excuse me Mr. Emo. I don't listen to heavy metal or screamo." His taste may be different. I think he's japanese or something. He sure looks like it. Can he understand the language?

"Oi, dobe! Quit spacing out like an idiot and lets get started on the plan to get rid of my stalkers." Check on the speaking it.

"If you think I'm going to kiss you then your dead wrong, princess. I only kiss guys with style and that-" I pointed my pen to his plain dark blue shirt, black straight legged jeans and blue converse. "-is not style."

"Like yours is an better. Orange is an atrocious color." he retorted.

I gasped and pet my shirt like it was some kind of dog. "He didn't mean it my precious.." Sasuke chuckled at my lame joke and I flipped through my notebook. "So what did you have in mind?"

"Murder.." Emo kid say what?

"Say what?"

"Murder. We have to make it look fake and I thought since you look...girlish.. you could dress up like one and we could act like I killed you." My mouth hung open and I knew I looked like an idiot but that is just evil! But devious and it's perfect! "Sounds perfect." The lightning struck behind us we both started to laugh madly. Ok, maybe that was my imagination but it could happen (Yeah right!).

"Naru! Is your friend staying for dinner?" my mom yelled from the kitchen and I replied with a quick 'yeah!'. A few minutes later, we were called down. I sat in my usual seat and Sasuke sat next to me. My mom served us our plates and I licked my lips hungrily. It was steak with mashed potatoes, peas and steamed vegetables. I started to eat when my mom sat down and looked to my left to watch Sasuke eat slowly and complimenting on her steak.

Being the attention thief she was, my mom blushed and thanked Sasuke with the wave of her hand. Suddenly, car lights shown in the window and I heard the car door shut. A few seconds later, the door slammed open and my father stumbled in. He was drunk, very drunk. I went stiff and Sasuke looked at me curiously. I just shook my head as my father sat across from Sasuke.

"Who is this, Kushina?" he asked in a slurred tone.

"This is Naruto's friend, dear." she replied with a smile.

"You mean his faggot boyfriend? How many times do I have to tell you? Stop being a flamming homo!" my father yelled and I flinched slightly.

"He isn't my boyfriend dad... We're just friends." I felt my hand twitch and Sasuke was the only one that noticed.

"Are you talking back to me, boy?" He got up from his chair so quickly it tipped over. I got up to and backed away, shaking my head. "N-no sir!" I tried to say but he made a lung at me. I ran up to my room and I heard Sasuke follow me in. I slammed my door and curled up onto my bed. Trying to block out the screaming downstairs. I felt arms encircle me and I looked up from my tears.

Sasuke was pulling me into his lap and I took the oppurtunity to bury my face in his chest. "I-I'm s-sorry...you h-have to hear this..please don't tell anyone.." I knew I must've looked and sounded stupid plus Sasuek probably thought my parents were crazy physco's. He held onto my shoulders then ran a hand through my hair. I felt suprisingly calm.

"I promise I won't tell a soul.." he said in a whisper.

"Thank...you.." I said before I felt my eyes close and I started to fall into one of the best slumbers of my life. The last thing I thought was how warm Sasuke was...

* * *

_**I am so sorry for the late chapter! I was sick most of vacation and then when I got back, school had started so I really had no time to update. Anyways, I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter and the little fluff in it. This is in fact a SASUNARU not a NEJINARU! As you see its the first one. There will be alot of jealousy in the next chapter but since you guys have been so great. I'll give you one line from chapter 4:**_

_**"Help me win Sasuke's heart and I'll help you win Neji's." Why did this make me want to punch her in the face? Why does my heart feel like someone is twisting it?**_

_**There you go! Thank you for the awesome reviews and again, enjoy and Im soooo SORRY! -Snow (:**_


	4. Act Four

_**Act Four**_

_**Sasuke's thoughts**_

I remember the day we met in elementry school. We always kind of avoided each other and never spoke a word. He was the kid that played by himself, walked home alone and was bullied constantly by the bigger kids. I never understood why until we hit high school. I always looked out for myself and kept my to myself. I wanted to go over to him and talk to him but since my familes image was at stake, I was unable to.

Throughout our school years, I watched him. He made himself a fake smile to mask his sadness but he couldn't fool me. They don't call me a genius for nothing. Eventually, he made friends and slowly but steadily, his sadness dispersed. In my sophmore year, I was pulled into the popular crowd because of my good looks. Damn those looks to hell. I can't stand women, they're annoying.

The boy with the loud voice never cease to amaze me. He always bounced off the walls and made everyone smile by his sunshine attitude. That same year, a pink haired girl transfered to our school and stole hearts. Alot of them called her a man eater from her old school. I ignored her, like all my other fangirls. They think they can just bat their eyelashes and stick out their chests to get my attention? Hell no.

Our junior year was intriguing. The boy with the sunshine hair and ocean blue eyes became extremely unhappy. His smile was back and it urked me. I wanted to know what had happened over the summer. My stupid brother got married to some dumb toothpick that my father picked out for him. Itachi only pretended to love her but he had a male lover on the side. He was like the boy with sunshine hair. During that year, his smile never went away, no matter how sad it was.

That year was an important year for both of us. I had gotten one class with him, Art 101. Taught by my brothers lover. He always paired me and the boy up since he thought us "cute together". Later in my life, I thanked him for that. He was always interested in what I was drawing and always looked over my shoulder to get a clue. Of course, I was so cold to him. I knew it hurt him, to have one true friend to understand him and I wanted to be his friend but again; my family would not allow this.

On the one day that changed my life, he was walking with his dog like friend and his twin brother. They said good bye at the door and he entered our art class. He sat next to me and we started on the project that was assigned to us the day before. We had to make a portfolio of our favorite and most respected person in our lives. I chose my brother and he chose me.

He tried to keep it a secret but I found out from my brothers lover. That day, I felt something in my chest and it wouldn't leave. It was an urge in my heart. An urge for him. My brother once told me: "Once you get that feeling, it will never leave you until it is fullfilled." I took that to heart and started to open myself up to the blonde. His face became brighter and his step was lighter. We met in secret on the rooftop and just talked, drew and told each other secrets. I was the first person he told that he liked men.

But all good things come to an end. My father found out about my brothers affair and had our teacher fired. My brother was furious and ran off with him, leaving his wife. The new teacher was some old bat that didn't know a thing about art but was instead suppose to watch me. She snooped around until she saw me with my sunshine and threatened to tell my father if I didn't break it off. Now your probably guessing we stayed together right? Wrong.

I told him that we couldn't be friends anymore and his face broke with sadness. "Why Sasuke?" he asked me and I couldn't reply. His eyes filled with tears and he left me there, standing there like a fool. That day, I promised myself I wouldn't hurt him anymore. I promised myself that I wouldn't speak or even look at him. It was because I loved him.

Our last year started out with disaster. My father wanted me to find a bride and I refused him immediately. I would never love another like I do my sunshine. I had avoided him the best I could but I found myself still watching him in his sadness. He acted like he never even knew who I was and I did the same, after all no one knew we were even friends. The weeks passed and a new play came out. I tried out for it and got the lead role. I was proud of myself but soon I regretted it. My sunshine was appointed stage manager and my worst nightmare was the other leading role.

Eventually and slowly I told myself I would talk to him and make things right. I made small talk and again he responded. We made plans and I had the oppurtunity of going to his house to talk. I wasn't hurting him at all, it was something much worse. That night I found out why my angel was upset all the time. His father was a homophobic drunk idiot. He was so upset he forgot I was the boy that rejected his friendship and cried in front of me. This time, I would cherish him and never let go.

~o~

"Sasuke?" I looked over at Sakura and sighed in my head. '_Annoying...so annoying'_ I thought and grunted in response. We were currently in culinary arts, my last class of the day. A few days ago, I comforted Uzumaki Naruto, my sunshine. It was a big step and Naruto talked to me once again. He never asked questions about what happened last year and I appreciated it. Sakura's face lit up with joy and I held back an eyeroll. "I was wondering if you would like to go out-" I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"Quit asking me, damnit. I've told you no since sophomore year!" I nearly hissed back in response. She tried to pout but hers would never compare to his.

The bell rang and I got up quickly. Shouldered my bag and sprinted out of the room. Sakura tried to catch up but I avoided her like the plague. I got into the auditorium and saw my sunshine sitting there in the front row with what looked like math homework. "Hey dobe." I said slyly and his head whirled around. He hid his work and stuck his tongue out. "Hey bastard!" Same old routine and I love it.

"What do you have there?" I asked and reached for the paper. Naruto shook his head and tried to glare at me. It only made him cuter. "None of your damn business!" I sighed and quickly snatched away the paper. I looked at it and I glared at the letters. "N+N" was written on it and I felt my blood boil with jealousy. Neji was a disgusting person and would only end up hurting him. "You should stay away from him Naruto and your formula is all wrong." I said before handing it back to him.

His face was flushed and his eyes danced with anger. "Don't tell me what to do Sasuke!" I only smirked and walked away back stage. Once I was alone, I let out an uncharacteristic growl and threw my bag on the floor. No one would ever love him like I do and I would protect him. Even if it meant kicking that shallow pretty boys ass. Of course, plenty of guys have tried to kick my ass because I stole their girls hearts. Not like I wanted them anyways.

My mother said my head was always in the clouds and I have to agree with her. I know Naruto wants to be a painter and so do I. We had so much in common and he was so down to earth. I'm still in my art class and I'm not sure if he is still in as well but since we're friends again, I'll suggest it. He was so extremely good, we both were. I kept thinking about art as I got on stage to rehearse and it just came out naturally. I'm only doing this because my father detested it and I got to see him on a daily basis.

Rehearsals came to a close and I walked out with Naruto. He was going over notes with that Temari girl and I snickered when he mentioned that Sakura needed to be more enthusiastic. I couldn't agree more. He said good bye to Temari when we got to his car and he drove us to his house. He was nervous about his father getting drunk and causing another scene. His mother greeted us once we walked through the door and we ran upstairs into his room. He lounged on his bed and told me to get comfortable. I shrugged my bag off my shoulder and relaxed in his bean bag chair.

The fox he owns, Kyuubi, sat in my lap and made a small noise to be petted. I stroked his rough red fur and Naruto watched me with his eyes. "I guess Kyuu really likes you bastard. That's a good sign!" He smiled brilliantly and that feeling in my chest soared. A lump formed in my throat but I chuckled instead of saying my true thoughts. "You probably don't give him enough attention." I said and Naruto stuck his tongue out again. His face scrunched up then and he seemed to be thinking. "Why isn't Neji right for me Sasuke?" He doens't often call me by my name but I like it when he does.

"He's a shallow jerk... Don't trust him." I tried not to growl but it came out at the end anyways. Kyuubi looked up at me and tilted his head to the side and Naruto did the same action. "Your still as strange as ever." he said absent mindly but I saw his suprise at what he said. "Your still such an idiot." His face grew red with anger and he tackled me to the floor. We wrestled for awhile and he ended up on top. I let him of course. He panted then looked down at me. My hands were placed on his thighs and he blushed heavily. "U-um Sasuke?" I lifted them up and he got off of me. His blush remained the entire time we talked and I left at seven thirty.

My house wasn't that far, only a few blocks away. I made it home at eight and was greeted by the maids and my mother. My mother wasn't a bad person but she bended to my fathers will and dresses in exspensive things. Here I am wearing regular jeans and a brand name t-shirt. She kissed me on my cheek and asked where I was. "A friends." I mumbled then upstairs to my room. The rich lifestyle wasn't really me. Ever sine I could remember, I was always so up in the clouds but my face showed no emotion. I didn't want to become the CEO of the Uchiha corp. I wanted to be a painter. I wanted to work with my sunshine as an artist. But you don't always get what you want unless you work for it.

I heard my father walk in as I started to do my homework and I addressed him with a nod. "Your mother told me you've been going somewhere after your rehearsals." I twitched and looked up at him for the first time since he entered. He had dark brown hair, much like my brother. They looked alike with a strong jaw and hard eyes. I had high cheekbones and soft eyes, like my mother. "I've been going to a friends." I said blithely and shrugged my shoulders. My father only chuckled. "Who is it Sasuke?" Now I had to act fast, he never called me by my first name unless I was in deep. I only looked at him and the long pause only made his smirk widen.

"The stage manager, father. We needed to talk about a few routines in the play and safety procedures." My father seemed suprised at my composure and only patted my head softly. Showing he was pleased. "Good, now do your work son." he left my room and I breathed again. I texted Naruto and he replied immediately. I took this as a good sign and texted him for the remainder of the night.

Around one in the morning, I got a call from an unknown number. I answered it hesitantly and sleepily. "Hello?" The person on the other line snorted and I rolled my eyes. "Deidara... I told you to call me with your cell phone." I said and laid my head down on the pillow. "And let your father trace us? No way! Me and your brother just wanted to let you know that we're coming down to watch your play! He also suspects you have a crush! Here he is!" I was confused. Itachi was on the other side of the planet in Europe. How could he know? "Sasuke." His voice seemed deeper than I remembered.

"How the hell did you know I have a crush?" I asked in a harsh whisper and I could hear my brother smirk. "I didn't, you just told me." Damn him and Deidara. That crazy blonde knew I had a crush when I had art class with him but he promised not to tell my brother. "Is it that blonde Deidara has told me all about?" I sighed and my brother continued. "I can only be on for a little while but let me tell you something. Your precious person will always be near you until you take it. Don't be foolish little brother." The line went dead and I set my phone down.

I thought for the rest of my night. I didn't sleep very much anyways. Its hard for me to sleep all the time. I thought about what my brother said, I thought about Naruto and I thought about my art. I snapped my fingers and sat up. My feet hit the floor silently and I snuck out into the hallway. I came to the door at the end of the hallway and I unlocked it with the key I brought. The door opened and I turned on the light before closing it slowly. The room was my private art studio, a present for my eighteenth birthday. Color pencils, paints, and canvas's were all over the room. I smiled a little and set up a canvas, I poured orange, blue and black onto my pad and started to paint what I thought.

Painting made me happy around a miserable world. That's why I love it so much. My inspiration came from my sunshine and that's all I needed.

The following morning, I brought my painting to school but had a sheet over it. Everyone I walked past looked at me curiously but I ignored their idiotic stares. I passed Naruto and he followed. Just like I planned. I was going to enter this in the schools art show next week and I'm certain it will be great. I entered the art classroom and set it up in the back, Naruto behind me, loooking over my shoulder curiously. The sheet came off and Naruto stared wide eyed at it. Our eyes locked and his face broke out into smile.

It was the most beautiful smile I've ever seen.

* * *

**_This is obviously Sasuke's POV. I'm going to be alternating the POV's between them to make it more exciting. What do you think the painting is? Is it wonderful, fantastic? Oh yes! Last chapter I mentioned that one sentence preview, trust me, its going to happen but not in this chapter... Tell me what your favorite part is when you review please! Really appreciate the patience you guys gave me! Thank you and enjoy. -Snow_**


	5. Act Five

_**Act Five**_

_**Topsy Turvy**_

I remember when I first started to like men. It was my sophomore year and I found myself constantly staring at random hot guys. I knew it wasn't a bad thing and I just shrugged it off like I do everything else. I was extremely lonely most of my life. My mother was constantly working and so was my father. The bullies always thought it was fun to pick on the kid that just wanted to be left alone.

When I got to high school, I honestly thought I would make no friends. But as the year went on, a dark haired boy and his twin brother came to my lonely lunch table and talked to me. I was suprised at first but instantly my "sunshine" personality kicked in and we became instant friends. We hung out all the time and he introduced me to his table of friends. I fitted right in.

That summer, my father started to drink and yell at my mom. I was constantly in my bedroom, listening to him blow up on her. I would curl up in a ball and cover my ears. He left me alone and never tried to hurt me and I was thankful but I wished he didn't yell at my mom. School started up again and I used my fake smile to convince people I was alright. My friends told me it was like I was somewhere else.

That year, I got Art 101 with the coolest teacher ever. Mr. D was the greatest and he always was happy. He seemed to know the boy that sat next to me. I was enchanted by that boy. His dark hair and porcelain skin were flawless and his drawings were great! I was so inspired and determined to surpass him but everytime I did, he would go a step further.

You could say I followed him like a lost puppy. He didn't seem to mind very much. We got this assignment one day that made me smile from ear to ear. Mr. D wanted us to create a portfolio of our favorite and most respected person in our lives. I do admit that I had the biggest crush on him so I made my portfolio about him. I don't know how he found out but after that, we became good friends.

Everyday at lunch, we would sit on the roof and just talk, draw and joke around. He was my best friend. I even told him that I recently found out I liked boys. He only nodded and said: "Whatever makes you happy, dobe." I never knew what that meant so I looked it up on the internet one night. It meant "stupid; acting silly" My face turned so red and I decided to dub him "bastard".

Three months after I told him I was gay, he decided he didn't want to be my friend anymore. I was torn and confused. "Why Sasuke?" I had asked him and he just looked down. I saw the regret flash in his face but he never did run after me once I got up and left. After that, I ignored him and acted like I didn't know who he was. Sasuke went back into his popular crowd and I went back to being 'average joe'.

In my senior year, I thought I would get an art scholarship but I got out once I found out Sasuke was in my class again. It's been so long since I drew or painted. I sometimes doodle on my homework assignments but thats pretty much it. He had affected me that much and the feelings I had for him disappeared. I thought I was over him for good but that night when I brought him to my house and he held me when I cried, something in me re-kindled. I fooled myself into liking Neji but really, I was trying to forget Sasuke.

~o~

My eyes stared at that painting and out of the corner of my eye, I saw that cocky smirk. "Oh don't let your pride swell your head, bastard." I said in a playful tone and Sasuke only smirked wider. The painting was beautiful and meaningful. It was probably his best work I've seen. "Are you putting it in the art show next week?" He just shrugged and leaned on the counter next to the art.

I ran my hand over the dried paint and scanned the graceful lines. "It looks fantastic Sasuke..." The painting was a dark rotting tree, on that tree was a raven looking down at a orange fox. The fox was looking the other way, not obliging the raven at all. I'm guessing the fox is me and the raven is Sasuke. It had so much emotion and feeling, so much unlike Sasuke.

"What have you done with Sasuke?" I asked with a smile.

He rolled his eyes. "I trapped him in my alien spaceship and took his face." He was actually playing along!

"Oh my god! Not Sasuke!" I cried and dramatically put my hand to my forehead.

"Oh shut up you idiot." He grumbled and I stuck my tongue out at him. Sasuke got up from the counter and put the sheet on the painting. "Yes I'm going to enter this. You should enter one also." It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"No thanks. I don't paint anymore." His face fell but he still raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I forgot...how.." I avoided his intense gaze and I heard him huff. I looked up to give him a snarky retort but his gaze wasn't on me. It was behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Sakura walking towards us, well more like making a bee line towards Sasuke. "Sasuke! I heard from alot of people you brought a painting. Can I see it?"

"No." came from his mouth and he put it in a safe that was kept at the back of the room. It was for the paintings that went into the art show. Sasuke put it in there and locked it up tightly. Sakura pulled her purse up onto her shoulder to cross her arms over her small chest. "Why can't I? Naruto got to see it! Tell him it's unfair!" She looked over at me.

I realized something after I told Sai and Kabuto off. It hurt alot of people that I was even talking to her and acting like a brat. So I told her it was best we not be friends and she blew a fuse. I had mentioned this to her the day after Sasuke held me and she just walked away. I knew she was jealous that Sasuke was talking to me and not her but I could care less! Kiss my butt lady!

"It's none of my business.." I mumbled then shrugged.

"But but!" Sasuke sighed and grabbed his back pack before leaving the room. I followed him and we went to the one class we had together: Homeroom. It was because our last names started with a 'U'. I sat my happy butt in my chair and Sasuke sat next to me. "Jesus, she gives me a headache!" he said and took out his bottle of pills. I tried to see the label but as soon as he took out two pills, he put it back in his bag.

I rested my head on the desk and I fell asleep. The bell woke me up and I sleepily walked out into the hallway. My next class bored me to tears and I walked very slowly to it. Next thing I knew, I was standing in the girls bathroom with a very pissed off pinkette. "Oh god! My eyes!" I covered my eyes and I heard Sakura scoff. "Naruto! It's just the bathroom!"

She removed my hands from my eyes then went over to the mirror. "You remember the year I came here, Naruto?" I reluctantly nodded my head. "Well, they say I "stole" hearts and I was a man "eater". Those rumours were so not true! I treated all my boyfriends nicely and whenever they would displease me, I would dump 'em." You don't call that mean! Those poor poor guys! "But ever since I saw Sasuke... Oh god I had goosebumps! He is such a sex god!" The first thing that popped into my mind was S.L.U.T. Sasuke isn't like that at all.

"Sakura, I don't think Sasuke is like that..." I tried to say but she popped her lips and I closed my mouth. She got a vial of lipgloss out of her purse and started to apply it to her full lips. "You see, I terminated whoever got to close to Sasuke. Boy, girl, whoever got close. I want him but he refuses to see we're soul mates! It bothers me so much. I have no idea how you did it but I'll pay you if you tell me how you broke his icy wall." she took out a check book and a pen. "Name your price."

Now my mouth was hanging open. I couldn't believe it! Here I thought Sakura was a nice girl and now shes trying to buy Sasuke? "That's terrible Sakura! You can't buy him!" Sakura scoffed then put the book away, she walked over to me and got very close to my face. "I didn't want to have to do this but if you go near him again then I'll terminate you, Naruto." I want to punch her in her little freaking nose but she isn't a guy! She sure does look like one!

"Are you threatening me?" I asked with a glare.

"I guess I am."

"Whatever Sakura. Your not worth my time and this sure as hell isn't worth it. I'm not going to tell you to stay away from him because we're _friends_. You can try and break his _wall_ yourself." I turned and walked out of the overly pink bathroom. 'Girls and pink piss me off!' I thought as I entered my class five minutes late. My teacher scowled then told me to take my seat.

Throughtout the class, we took notes and I wrote them down in my chicken scratch handwriting. I couldn't help but think of Sakura's threat. It was absolutely eating at my brain. What could she do to me? Tell everyone the things I told her? None of the things I told her would even affect me in high school. Even if she told them all I was gay. Like I care! She can try and do her worse!

~o~

This was terrible! What have I done?

Sakura quit her part in our play! Who the hell is going to take her place? For a girl, she sure had some balls! I was currently pacing on stage and pondering what to do. It was my job after all. Everyone was watching and everyone was waiting for my decision. I stopped and looked over at Ino. "Didn't you want this part, Ino?" I asked her and she blushed heavily.

Everyone looked at her and she coughed nervously. "Well... I like my part and I didn't really look at the lines for this..." I groaned then sat on the edge of the stage. "We can't cancel this! The tickets are already sold out and opening night is friday on Art week! That's like in a week!" The cast started to whisper amongst themselves and I raised a curious eyebrow. "What are you guys planning...?" I asked and leaned closer.

They shimmied over to Mr. Hatake and he listened intently. I saw him nod then Sasuke stepped forward. "Since you have to know the lines of all the cast..." Oh no. They can't! I have terrible stage fright! "We thought it would be a good idea to make you the new Sandy." I screamed in my head but I stared blankly at Sasuke. "Your joking right?" He shook his head and our supervisor stood from his seat.

"Naruto, your going to be Sandy."

"But that's a girl part!"

"Your point?" He raised a fine silver eyebrow.

"I have...to wear.. a dress and...underwear.." I felt my cheeks heat up.

"The whole shibang Naruto." He said snapping his book shut. "Get ready everyone! We're doing "_Summer Nights!"_ I felt my eyebrow tick as Ino pulled me back stage and into the dressing room. She dressed me in Sandy's pink dress and made me wear that damn itchy wig. I told her to get out while I put the silk underwear, this is going to freaking suck! I can't sing girl parts. I'm not a girl! I'm a man! M.A.N!

My manly pride has been shot, strangled and blown up as I danced on stage with everyone. I even _skipped_ for the love of god! Now it was time for me and Sasuke to walk up to the front of the stage and sing our solo parts.

_"It turned colder- that's where it ends..." _(A/N: Naru is the first one to start but im sure you guys know the song.)

_"So I told her, we'd still be friends.."_

_"Then we made our true love vooowww."_

_"Wonder what... she's doin' now."_

This was the part where we turned our heads to look at one another and take hands. He took my hand and I nearly blushed from the contact. We sang together at this point.

"_Summer dreams ripped at the seams, bu-ut oh, those su-summer nights!" _We both sang high notes and the rest of the cast joined in the backround. "_Tell me more! Tell me more!"_

The curtain closed and I looked around. I retracted my hands from Sasuke's and smiled a little. "I guess that wasn't so bad..." Kiba hit me on my back and laughed a little. "Good job foxy! You sure can sing!" I huffed then rubbed the spot he hit. Sasuke just smirked and turned towards my best friend. "I guess so kibbles.. But these stupid things are hurting my you know whats! So I'm changing!"

I tried to get the underwear from hurting my jewels but they were stuck between my huge butt! I growled and was almost to the room when Sai grabbed my butt and unsnapped the panties from between my globe. "Sai what the hell?" I turned and was about to knock his lights out but before I could he grabbed my fist. I swung my other fist but he caught that too.

"You look sexy in a dress. You should wear them more often..." He pinned my arms above my head with one hand and used the other to trail his cold fingers up my thigh. I growled and tried to break free but his grip held firm. "Your so going to pay for this!" I said in a dangerous tone and he only smirked. "I don't thi-" he was suddenly pulled back and I was free.

Sasuke had him by the shirt collar and he had twisted Sai's left hand behind his back. "Why are you harrassing him, Sai?" he asked calmly and I could've sworn Sai swallowed nervously. "N-none of your concern Uchiha!" He said then bent his head in pain when Sasuke twisted his arm more. "I suggest you stay away from him unless you want this to get broken." He twisted the arm more until Sai nodded and Sasuke let him go. Being the coward he is, Sai ran away and around the corner.

"You alright?" Sasuke asked me and I nodded. "Uh go get your clothes on so we can leave." I nodded again then ran into the dressing room to get back into my regular clothes. As I changing, I thought about Sasuke's facial expression. It was angry, resentful and...jealous. My eyes were wide with shock and I looked at myself in the mirror. "Wow.." Realization struck me like an arrow.

Did Sasuke have a crush on me? No way! Thats wrong. I shook my head then left the room and greeted my friend with a wave. He only smirked and we started to walk out of the auditorium. "Where we going on our adventures today captain?" I asked with a smile. Sasuke only looked up at the sky then sighed. "My house.."

Oh poop.

* * *

_**Yay! So here you guys are! I loved the comments you guys made. This is a Naruto POV and I changed up the Sakura and Naruto head butt. Also, two comments concerned me, One: This is a SASUNARU! Two: Last chapter, I made it a Sasuke POV because I needed to explain their relationship and to keep it interesting! I would like it very much if you guys would read my authors notes. They have little info but still. Anyways, thank you for the reviews and enjoy! Reviews make me want to update sooner btw! -Snow**_


	6. Act Six

_**Act Six**_

_**Into the Beasts Lair**_

"No way. Not happening." I said crossing my arms over my chest as Sasuke handed me a sleek black helmet.

"Don't be such a girl and get on." He pointed towards the metal death trap and I glared. Just because my car broke down in the parking lot didn't mean I was getting on that damn motorcycle! Uchiha freaking Sasuke owned a sweet set of wheels but there was no way I was getting on it. Those things cause a lot of accidents each year!

"Your being a girl, Naruto. Get on the freaking bike or I'll make you." Sasuke said and my scowl deepened. I shook my head and turned away from him. I heard him sigh and then the next thing I knew, my head was covered by the helmet. Sasuke picked me up and threw me over his shoulder then put me on the bike. He sat in front of me and started it, I shivered as he revved it and my arms wrapped around his waist. "Don't worry...I won't go to fast.." I could hear his smirk. The bastard..

The bike jolted forward and I let a scream rip through my throat. "Sasuke! You bastard!" I felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled and I held onto him tighter. We whisked past several cars and the wind went under my helmet. It actually felt pretty good. My arms tightened around Sasuke's waist and something inside of me felt all warm and fuzzy. Like when I first saw him. My eyes widened and I looked down at Sasuke's back. This can't be good.

As we passed my house, I saw my father's car in his parking space. I was confused but I would find out when I called my mom later. A few blocks over, a huge house came into view and the gates opened automatically. Sasuke's bike soared right past that gate and we were instantly parked. I saw him extend his left leg to keep us both up and I got off immediately. I took off the helmet, ruffled my hair then threw it at my kidnapper. "You bastard! I'll freaking kill you! Turn you into Sasuke juice!" I ranted as we walked up to the front door.

As soon as he opened those two doors, my jaw hit the floor and I just knew my eyes widened. Everything was shiny! Just sparkling with sparkles! The floor was covered in dark blue carpet with the Uchiha crest in the middle. The staircase had two giant pillars supporting the ceiling and it was just gold! The walls were white with blue and red trimming, the staircase went to the right and left at the top. The entrance contained many fine peices of art and statues. "Wooowww." I said finally and Sasuke chuckled then put a finger on my chin. He lifted my chin back up and smirked.

"Try not to look to suprised." I looked over at him and glared but then I finally noticed the maids lined up in front of the staircase. "Welcome!" they cheered in perfect unison and it kinda creeped me out. A women with long black hair in a short dress came down the stairs. "Sasuke, your finally home! Who is your friend?" Sasuke only looked at me briefly before smiling a little. "This is Uzumaki Naruto, from school." I waved a little and smiled my brightest smile. "Hello!"

Sasuke's mom only smiled and gave me a quick hug. "Nice to meet you dear. This is the first time he's brought anyone home!" I kept smiling as Sasuke dragged me up the stairs. He mumbled something about embarrassing mothers and stupid rich people. Shouldn't I be complaining about the rich people? I mean, i'm not dead poor but jesus this is alot of carpet! I looked down at the carpet and what a suprise! It's blue. Sasuke finally stopped and I ran into his back since I was ogling his carpet. "Son." Oh crap. That is so not Sasuke's voice.

I looked up and saw the scariest man in my life. Scarier than my father and Sai put together! This man had the scowl of death on his face and it was directed towards me. That scowl could make a man cry. "U-um... H-hello sir. I-I'm N-Naruto.." Sasuke's eyes flicked over to me then over to his father. I was still behind him and he was still holding onto my arm. "Sasuke. Is this the manager you were talking about?" What..? Sasuke told his father about me?

"Yes sir." He said without hesitation. The man in front of us only smirked and patted Sasuke on the head.

"Good boy." Was Sasuke a dog or something? My father was a drunk and he treated me like crap but at least he didn't treat me like a dog! I rolled my eyes and opened the door to what I assumed was Sasuke's room. I assumed wrong. The room was full of paints and canvas's. There were several desks full of drawings and color pencils. I went over to one and looked through the pictures. They were so full of emotion, so unlike Sasuke. "These are so beautiful.." I felt him behind me and I knew he was looking over my shoulder.

He told me why he painted when we were friends. _"It takes me to different world. Like when I'm talking to you." _I remember blushing when he said that. It brought back so many memories. I was observing his drawings of flowers when I saw a familiar face. Mine. I went over the other desk and picked up the picture. It was me just smiling one of my genuine smiles. The paper was snatched out of my hands and hidden behind Sasuke's back. I clearly saw the light pink blush on his cheeks.

"You weren't suppose to see that..." he said in a quiet voice. Was _the_ Sasuke being shy? Around little old me? I raised an eyebrow and walked towards him. "Let me see it. It was good." Sasuke just set it down on the desk and ran a hand over his face. He set up a canvas then looked over at me. "What?" He rolled his eyes and grabbed my wrist then pulled me over in front of it. I felt the rough surfuce of the canvas and smiled. "Paint with me?"

"I can't." I said softly.

"Why?"

"I just...can't.." I heard him sigh and pull up a chair. I turned to see him squirting paint to get ready to paint. "I said I can't!" I knew my face was red but he just ignored me and I walked over to him. I was about to speak when he put a finger to my lips. Sasuke sat in the chair and put me in his lap. He put a brush in my hand then covered my hand with his. He dipped the brush in the paint and started to move it on the canvas.

"Yes you can...You just need a push in the right direction." I blushed when I felt his hot breath on my neck and watched as the picture unfolded. Soon his hand uncovered mine and he laid his chin on my shoulder as I painted. It felt so great to use a brush again. I felt all my problems melt away as my mind erased. The painting just came out of no where and Sasuke's hands rubbing circles into my sides made my insides squeeze. It made me feel safe.

After two hours of painting a sunset over a moutain ridge, I finally finished and got up from Sasuke's lap. He looked up at me and I stepped aside to show him my painting. "It looks nice. You need to seriously pratice." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. I knew I was pouting. "Excuse me for being out of pratice." Sasuke only chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist. I instantly grabbed onto the front of his shirt and looked up at him. "What are you-"

Warm.

Soft.

My first kiss.

Sasuke was kissing me. I automatically closed my eyes when his lips connected to mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck. It was a tender, innocent kiss and it's what I've needed for a long time. I had to get on my tippy toes to lean more into the kiss and Sasuke smirked against my lips. "Arrogant..." Kiss. "Bastard.." We kissed a third time then seperated. I looked up at him with half lidded eyes and put my hands on his shoulders. "How long...?" Sasuke looked away slightly and I squeezed his shoulders. "How long, Sasuke?"

"Since last year when I lied to you about not wanting to be friends..." My eyes moistened and I hugged him tighter. His long arms wrapped around me also. "T-then why? You knew I was lonely!" He sighed into my shoulder then cupped my face and looked into my eyes. I lost myself into those pools of endless black and found myself wanting to kiss those pink lips. "You have no idea how much power my father has...if he found out then.."

I knew he didn't want to talk about it so I just hugged him tighter and we kissed once again. Sasuke held onto the back of my head and I had my arms on his shoulders, just letting them hang. I wanted to be safe in his arms forever and this step forward would help us.

~o~

I left the room with Sasuke and smiled at him. I felt so flustered and my hair must be in different directions! No, we did not have sex but instead the most intense make out ever! It was magical with butterflies and ponies- what am I saying? I'm a man damn it! I don't think about those girly things! I think about monster trucks and wrestling... Who am I fooling? That sounds just gross.

We went down the stairs, just chatting about me getting back into art. I didn't notice his mother until I almost ran into her. "Oh, sorry Mrs. Uchiha! Didn't see you there." I rubbed the back of my neck and chuckled nervously. She only smiled. "Join us for dinner, Naruto?" I raised an eyebrow at Sasuke and he just shrugged. I nodded, "Let me call my mother.."

Sasuke stood next to me as I dialed my home phone number. My mother picked up after one ring. "Where the hell are you? You have us worried sick young man!" she yelled into my ear and I heard my dad in the backround. "Run son!" He wasn't drunk. I let out a sigh of relief and only laughed. "You think this is FUNNY?"

"Chill mom! I'm at Sasuke's and he started painting with me so I forgot to call you." I heard her let out a frustrated breath. Her heels echoed around the kitchen as she paced and I tapped my foot. "Alright but you are not walking home ok? Have them give you a ride!" I only laughed again.

"Yes ma'am! I'll get Sasuke to give me ride. Love you."

"Love you too baby. Your father says good luck and that he loves you." My eyes softened and I smiled gently. I knew Sasuke saw because he squeezed my shoulder. "Tell him I love him too, bye." I hung up and slipped my phone into my pocket. "Let's chow down!"

This was just ackward. I was sitting next to Sasuke as his huge freaking dinner table and we were served bread and soup for an appetizer. what is this? A resturaunt? Even so, it was good soup and I ate it slowly like my best friend did. Or was he my boyfriend..? I'll ask him after dinner I guess. I dipped my bread into my soup and took a bite then noticed all eyes on me. "What?" I asked with my mouth full. Sasuke squeezed the bridge of his nose and I tilted my head then swallowed.

Fugaku (as I later found out was his father's name)cleared his throat and set his spoon down gently. "We don't talk with our mouth full at the table young man." I gulped and looked at my lap. "S-sorry sir.." He nodded and they all continued to eat. The doors to the kitchen opened and the main course came in. My mouth watered just by looking at the steaming lobster and crab. The servers set the platters down and bowed then scuttled to the kitchen. Sasuke's father got hid portion then his mother. He made himself a plate then gave me my own portion.

Bastard. I slightly glared at him and he only gave me a sideways glance then touched my foot with his. My glare softened and I ate my lobster with a pink blush on my face. I noticed Sasuke's mother staring at us and instantly looked down at my food. My dinner was half finished before I looked at the time. It was 7:50. Crap, I have to get home soon. "U-um..." Three sets of eyes landed on me.

"S-sorry but I need to get home..." Sasuke wiped his mouth then got up to take me home.

"Sasuke!" his father's sharp call stopped us both in our tracks. "Where are your manners?"

"May I be excused?" Sasuke grounded out.

"You may." His mother said, almost sounding annoyed.

We both hurried the hell outta there and I grabbed my bag and coat by the door then slipped on my shoes. Sasuke walked me out and the crisp night air hit my face. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "You look really cute.." a deep voice cut in and I opened my eyes to see Sasuke leaning on his bike and smiling. Not smirking but smiling.

"Its a nice night." He tried to hand me a helmet but I declined it and got on the bike. Sasuke shook his head and gave it to me anyways. "I don't want you getting hurt ok? Just put it on." I reluctantly put it on, trying to make my heart pounding. He really knew how to get me flustered. Sasuke got on the bike and i linked my arms around his waist, resting my head on his shoulder. He took off without warning and I cried out in suprise. Damn bastard!

"Sasuke! Your a jerk!" I yelled over the wind and he only chuckled.

"That's what you keep telling me!" It was good to have him joke back. That way it was more fun. We got to my house in five minutes and I hopped off his bike. He took my helmet and extended his left leg to keep the bike up. "I had a good time..e-erm..." I scratched the side of my head and blushed, to nervous to ask him.

Sasuke seemed to read my mind then leaned upward to plant a tender kiss on my lips. I felt my cheeks heat up. "Yeah we are dating. But Naruto, do you think you could handle being with me?" He didn't want me to get hurt and I didn't want to get hurt. I nodded then gave him a bold kiss back. "Yes!" Sasuke only smiled then put the helmet on, he gave me the two finger slute before zooming away on his sweet wheels.

I almost skipped to my house and danced through the door. Wait, I did do that. I leaned on the door as I closed it and sighed dreamily. This may make me sound like a love sick teenager but I was truly feeling like one. He was just so...Sasuke-ish and it made my heart want to burst. My mom came in through the kitchen entrance and must've saw my dreamy facial expression. "NARUTO! What's wrong with you?" When my mother yelled, my father ran in just in time to see her grabbed onto me and shake me like a rag doll.

"I'm..." Both my parents got closer to hear what I had to say.

"I'm..." My mother started to chew on her nails and my father raised put an arm around her.

"I'm...in.._love~"_ They both looked at each other then back at me. "Isn't it _awesome_?" I asked in my dreamy voice and glided up to my room. I didn't see the smiles grace their faces or hear the exchange of words.

"About time!" my father said.

"I'm just glad he's happy."

That night I was up all night thinking of a black mysterious night saving a princess in an orange dress from a fire breathing Fugaku. I think the knight was me and the princess was Sasuke. Or the other way around, either way, it was a great dream.

* * *

_**Yes, finally! They have their moment of smut and lovey dovy shit! *throws flowers and hearts everywhere* ^(*o*)^ Yay~ I hope you liked this chapter and I look forward to your reviews! Good night and thank you for being awesome! :D -Snow**_


	7. Act Seven

**_Act Seven_**

**_Smile for the Camera!_**

The next morning, I woke up to Kyuubi licking my face and pawing at my hand. I tried to wave him away but the damn fox wouldn't leave me alone! My alarm clock wouldn't go off for another thirty minutes so I decided to get up. I scolded my fox then turned the alarm off. The yawn that came out of my mouth gave me a chill and I walked downstairs to get cereal. I saw my father sitting at the table by himself, sipping on his coffee and reading the paper.

"Hey pop. Any news?" I ask him and he only shook his head.

"Only stuff about rich jerks and my boss." I curiously walk over and look over his shoulder. No way!

"That's Sasuke's dad!" I said pointing at the man in the photo. My father raised a golden eyebrow.

"Small world.." he mumbled and finished his coffee. "See ya later Naru." he ruffled my hair then picked up his briefcase. He started to leave the kitchen and I took a step forward. "Dad!" He turned. "Please come home sober... I like you better that way.." My father gave me a sad smile then nodded. "It's a promise then." With that, he left out the door and to work.

I smiled then bounded up to my room to get ready for school. Today's outfit was going to look nice since I have someone to impress! I skimmed my closet and decided on a baby blue long sleeve shirt that said 'That's whats up!' in big black letters. (A/N:A saying a friend of mine loves to use) Then black jeans that made my butt look even bigger. Now I remember why these were in the back of my closet.

As I was brushing my teeth, when my cell phone rang and, on instinct, I didn't look at the caller ID and answered right away. "Hwllo?"

"I see your already having fun without me." I rolled my eyes at the comment.

"Swuske, whure did ju get my numba?"

"I have my ways. You gave it to me last night, retard. Now, the reason I called was because, I wanted to take you to school since your shitty car is still in the school parking lot." his voice sounded so smooth and silky on the phone..wait snap out of it! Do not get sucked in Uzumaki! I spit out my toothpaste and washed out my mouth before I answered. "Whatever you want, bastard." I heard him let out a soft scoff. "Grab your crap and come outside already." The line went dead and I snapped my phone shut.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." I grumbled as I got my notebook and flashdrive. I pulled my shoes on and snatched the extra key on the hook by the door. I got my happy butt outside and was suprised to see Sasuke already on my property. His outfit made me drool like a horny teenager hyped up on pixie sticks. Straight leg navy jeans, dark blue t-shirt with his family crest in the middle, black jacket and black converse. "You done ogling my shoes?" I heard him ask and blushed when I realized, I was indeed 'ogling his shoes'.

"S-sorry.." I said then smiled a little. He only rolled his eyes and gave me the same helmet from last night. I took it grudgingly and placed it on my head. Sasuke took off and I wrapped my arms around him tightly. "Bastard.." I whispered to myself but secretly I was lovin' it. His chest was rippled with muscle and I couldn't help but run my hands over them. Sasuke stiffened but let me do it to him. He seemed to enjoy the attention.

My touchy feely moment ended once we got to school and we parked up front, next to the entrance. All life seemed to stop when his bike was turned off and my helmet was under my arm. The entire courtyard was starring at us and I smirked. My little Naruto was telling me to take charge and show those bastards who I belonged to! I grabbed Sasuke's hand gently and he interlaced our fingers. He took the helmet from me and we walked into the yard together. I could see the heartbroken glares I was receiving and noticed a few guys were glaring at Sasuke. I mentally cheered.

I saw pink at the head of the crowd to my right and smiled over to her. Sakura gave me the deadliest glare and I just walked past her whistling. Sasuke noticed this and looked over at her before he decided we needed to sit. I set my bag down next to me and put a strand of hair behind my ear before rummaging through it. I could feel Sasuke's gaze on my back. "Can you tell me why you decided to openly show affection?" he asked as I turned back to him.

"Weeellll... I don't want you swarmed by girls and I know you don't want Sai touching my butt anymore soo.." I put my chin on my palm and look over at him. Sasuke was smirking, arrogant bastard.. He loved hearing I would be jealous if girls touched him. Damn right I would be! I've secretly liked this guy since last year so suck it ladies! Uzumaki Naruto has won! Believe it! My inward victory caused me to smile and not notice my friends coming over and sitting with us.

"Wait to go and make a big scene." Kiba said and Akamaru nodded.

"That's the Uzumaki way, Kibbles." I said with a huge grin. Shikamaru and Temari agreed with a nod. "Naruto is a flashy guy Kiba. He always will be. Have you seen his wardrobe?" Temari said and I pouted openly. She only smirked. Orange hater.. "Orange is the best color on this planet and you will not insult it or you'll hurts its feelings!" Everyone rolled their eyes and shared a laugh. I felt a little tingle when I saw Sasuke was getting along with my friends.

"So how did you tame the beast, Sasuke?" Choji asked as he opened a bag of chips and started to munch on them. Sasuke smirked then gently touched my face with his slender fingers. My chin moved on its own at the touch and I felt firecrackers go off where he was touching. I knew they were seeing my dreamy expression but I didn't care. He pulled my chin towards his face and we kissed gently. "Gross! I don't want to see that man!" Kiba said covering his eyes and Temari smacked him upside his head. "Shut it! It's adorable! Look at Naruto's dreamy goo goo ga ga face!"

I blushed as we pulled away. Sasuke smirked and I punched him in the arm. "Jerk! You've blinded poor Kiba!" I looked over at one of my best friend and he acted like he was blind. "Grandma? Is that you?" he started to wildly reach for something in the air. "I said blind not comepletely stupid." He glared me and I glared back with equal evil.

_Rrriiinnnnggg_

We all got up from the table and grabbed our bags. Sasuke interlaced our fingers and we walked to the class we had together. I waved to Kiba and he gave me the peace sign. I was glad my friends were happy for me. It goes to show you who your friends really are!

"Sit with us at lunch?" I asked as we neared our class. Sasuke thought about it for a minute then shrugged.

"I suppose I could. I'm probably not welcome at my table anymore anyways." We sat next to each other and chatted. The class was filling up fast and people sent curious glances at us. I ignored them all and just enjoyed his company. He told me that he would come with me after school and get me back into art with him. I agreed and watched as Sakura walked in. She looked furious.

As she walked past, she gave me a murderous look but I brushed it off and stuck my tongue out at her. She sat behind us and I knew she was cooking something in her cauldron. Damn witch. The teacher entered and immediately, the class started to take notes. Halfway through the notes, I felt something hit the back of my head. "Ow..." I rubbed my head and looked over my shoulder. The she devil was taking notes like the rest of us.

Again, I ignored it and went back to notes. A few minutes went past and I felt the same feeling hit me on my neck. "Ow!" I whispered harshly and Sasuke looked over at me. I only smiled and went back to my notes. The lecture was over and he told us that there would be a pop quiz tomorrow and we could use these notes. He gave us the rest of class time to 'study'. I turned to talk to Sasuke when his hand shot behind me and caught something. He opened his palm and showed me a thumbtack.

We both glared at Sakura but she gave us an innocent smile. Sasuke snarled at her before flicking the tack back at her, it landed on her massive forehead. "Stop it or I'll make you." he growled and I smiled. He was protecting me, keeping me safe like he did that night. I looked over at him and he gave me this look. Love, safety, sercurity. Right then, I knew we would be inseperable for a very long time. Through thick and thin.

~o~

Lunch finally came around and I couldn't wait to see Sasuke! I hurried into the lunch room and set my bag down. He was already sitting there, eating a sandwich. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss. His lips tasted like ham. "I'll get my lunch then sit with you ok?" He nodded and I bounded off to the lunch line.

The day was suprisingly quiet considering the entire school saw the hottest guy in school holding my hand and kissing me. I recieved glares and even got pushed in the halls a few times but I just took it with a smile. Who has Uchiha Sasuke as their boyfriend? Not you! Hehe.. Truth is, I really like Sasuke and I'm happy we're together finally. I opened up to him and he opened up to me. His touch alone would make me feel hot and bothered all over. God he was perfect.

I felt a touch on my arm and turned to see Neji behind me in line. I raised an eyebrow then turned to him a little. "Hey Neji. What's up?" His lavender eyes didn't effect me at all anymore. I guess my crush on him was just to forget the crush I had on Sasuke. Neji just smirked down at me and it made me all the more curious. "Uh...what do you want?"

"I want to know if it's true your dating Uchiha." What the hell? Hadn't he been there when Sasuke openly kissed me?

"Yes sir! We're together now." He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"You do know that he's only playing you right? That's how he is. I mean Naruto, your extremely attractive," He looked me up and down," Why would you go for that asshole?" I tensed and made sure to glare at Neji. How dare he talk about Sasuke like that! I may have kept tabs on him like a stalker and I know he hadn't gone out with one single person at this damn school! He is not a player!

"You have no right to talk about my boyfriend like that! If I hear you talk about him like that then I'll knock you into next week." I may be small but I can throw a damn good punch or two! Why was he showing interest in me when I finally decide to stop crushing on him? Why was he all up in my oranges? Jesus!

I turned away from him and felt his hand on my butt. "I could show you a better time then he ever could.." he whispered in my ear. I whirled around and got ready to punch him when Sasuke walked over and caught my fist. "Is there a problem here?" I glared at Neji before I grabbed a lunch tray and walked away with my boyfriend.

The table was full of my friends and I slammed my lunch tray down. They stopped talking and looked at me. "The nerve of some people!" I said as I sat down and started to eat the sandwich furiously. "He has the nerve to freaking touch my ass! Well I'll shove my size 13's in his!" Sasuke's eyes darkened and he growled. Kiba glared at the popular table.

I swallowed my food. "God, I can't believe I liked that pervert! He was treating me like a prostitute!" Something came flying over at our table and plopped into my lap. It was a pile of mashed potatoes. I stared at it and everyone looked over at the popular table. Kiba got up and flung his chicken over there and it hit Neji in between his eyes.

All out food fight. "FOOD FIGHT!" someone yelled and everyone started to throw their food. Me and Sasuke flung food at Neji and Sakura. Her dress was ruined when I got her with a juice box. A salad flew over our heads and rained on our heads. I laughed and Sasuke pulled me into his chest. We shared a kiss and laughed when I picked salad out of his hair. A whistle blew and everyone turned to see the principal standing at the door. "What the HELL is going on here?" she screamed

Everyone sat down except me and Sasuke. I raised my hand. "Someone threw mashed potatoes in my lap, granny." My grandmother was the principal of this school and she hated it when I addressed her that way. "IN MY OFFICE NOW!" she yelled and Sasuke led me out. She scanned the room and spotted Sakura smirking with Neji. "You two! In my office as well!" I snickered when I heard this. So she was the one that threw the food at me.

I sat next to Sasuke in her office, we were both covered in steak sauce, salad and chicken alfredo. Sakura and Neji sat a few inches away, covered in juice, potatoes, and pieces of ham. Principal Tsunade or as I like to call her, granny, looked at all four of us from her desk. "Naruto, tell me what happened." I sighed.

"Sakura threw her food at me." I accused and the girl openly growled.

"I did not! You are such a lying whore!" Sasuke got up and I put my hand over his.

"I am not a whore. I do not have a reputation like someone in this room. Maybe if you weren't a bitch to all the guys you dated then you wouldn't be considered one!" I said, slightly calm.

Sakura scoffed and pointed a finger at Sasuke. "I wonder if you lifted your ass to him and waved it around just to get him to go out with you!" I was beyond pissed and I even got up. "Shut up you little bitch! Sasuke kissed _me _first! You tried to buy his affection! That is just beyond messed up!" Sasuke pushed me back down into my seat and I knew my face was red from yelling.

"Well you-" Granny raised a hand to shut her up. "Sakura I suggest you keep your mouth shut unless you want to get suspended." Sakura kept quiet so she continued. "Sakura, Neji detention for a week and you two, only for today." Both tried to protest but my granny gave them a look. "It's only fair since you started it and you called my grandson a whore. Now get the hell out of my office and go to class!" We all got up and grabbed our crap. I let them leave first to talk to my grandmother.

"Granny, this is my boyfriend, Sasuke." She looked over at him then nodded.

"I figured. All this teenage drama is giving me a headache..." I rolled my eyes and waved then left with Sasuke. He gripped my hand and he whirled me around. "Let's ditch the rest of class..." I blinked a few times before he kissed me and dragged me into the janitors closet. My arms automatically wrapped around his neck as he kissed me with more force. He ran his tongue over my lips and I opened them slightly to grant him access. Our tongues touched and his instantly wrapped around mine, he dominated the kiss and was given the privilage of exploring the rest of my mouth.

I was getting so hot under these clothes and my body was pressed to his so tightly. I felt his hands move down my back and lower back until he got to his destination. His hands went under my jeans and boxers then started to massage my butt. I moaned in our kiss and we finally seperated. "Horny...arrogant..bastard.." I gasped as he kissed down my neck then started to bite and suck at my adams apple. My moans became breathy an my breathing came out in short gasps. "S-Sasuke.."

"Yes?" he said in a husky whisper. It made me shiver.

"I think we're...moving to fast but... screw it! We've known each other a long time." I could see his smirk in the dark and his lips connected with mine again. As we started to make out once again, his hands pull my lower body closer and our clothed erections touched. We both groaned quietly and I decided it was time to get dirty. My hands lowered and I started to undo his pants. The door flew open and we both straightened up, it was Sakura. Total boner kill!

"Oh my. What do I see here?" She said in an innocent tone and we both glared. I walked out into the hall and Sasuke followed, the pink cockblocker grabbed his shoulder but he pushed away. "Can you lay off?" he said as he grabbed my hand and we walked to the detention hall together. Yes, we spent an hour in that closet! I was suprised myself. Now I had a huge hickey on my neck and it was very noticable.

I sighed as we sat down and opened our notebooks. We were instructed to work on school work and not make a sound. I kept looking over at Sasuke and smiling to myself. When Sai felt me up like that, I didn't even get that spark Sasuke gave me. It was safe to say I had fallen head over heels in love with this bastard. I would gladly give myself to him but teasing is just as better! A note was slide towards me and I opened it when the teacher wasn't looking.

_**Hey, are we going to your house or mine?**_

I pondered for a second before scribbling down my answer. I decided I would ask my mom if he could stay for dinner. I passed it over to him when the teacher wasn't looking once again.

_My house. You can have dinner with us._

He nodded then put the note into his backpack. I smiled to myself and just doodled in my notebook. Detention was torture for me, I couldn't touch or speak to him! Gaahhhh! Why did the she devil have to go and ruin my day since hers was ruined? I kept remembering the closet scene. I would admit, that was hot. He was touching my body like he's been touching it for years. It made me feel really special since Sasuke was so gentle. The time went by quickly and we got out of that hellhole.

Sasuke led me to his bike and we took off towards my house. He parked his bike in our driveway where my car should be. I smiled as I opened the door and my mother looked in on us from the kitchen. "Your father's mom called. Your lucky you didn't start it young man." She looked at me with her angry green eyes. I gulped and only gave her my smile. "Love you~ Sasuke is staying for dinner!" I grabbed his hand and ran upstairs.

"Keep that door open!" She yelled at us and I left it open a little. Sasuke tackled me onto my bed and attacked my mouth hungrily. I kissed back just as hungrily and wrapped my legs around his waist. "I've been wanting to do that since we left the closet." he mumbled as he started to work on my neck. I kept my moans down low so my mom wouldn't here and made sure Sasuke kept the hickies small and not noticable. His hand went up my shirt and my breath caught when he ran his thumb over my nipple. "S-Sasuke!"

"Ahem!" I sat up and saw my father standing there. I pushed Sasuke onto the floor and smiled innocently. Insert Halo here. "Dad! What a pleasant suprise!" Sasuke grumbled as he got up and shook my fathers hand quickly. My father only smiled. "I was that age once too Naru! Don't worry about me, it's your mother you have to worry about." My father walked with us downstairs and we enjoyed the dinner my mother made for us. I talked to them about art and my mother was happy that Sasuke got me back into it. I smiled a little and picked up everyones dish.

The door bell rang and my mom went to answer it. My dad and Sasuke were talking about something and I rinsed off the dishes before setting them in the sink. My mother walked in with a suprising guest. Sasuke's father looked around our kitchen. "So this is what your house looks like.." he mumbled. My dad stood up and shook his hand before putting an arm around him. "Fu-chan! What are you doin' in my lovely home?" Fugaku rolled his eyes and dislodge himself from my father.

"I'm here to pick my son up." Sasuke sighed and I only gave him a smile. My father laughed. "Oh Fu-chan! I'm sure Sasuke is a big boy and can get home by himself!" Fugaku looked over at my father and glared. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that, Minato? It's embarassing..." he mumbled the last part and I was shocked. Sasuke looked over at me and I shrugged. I was just as confused. My dad noticed and laughed once again.

"Fugaku was my high school buddy! We're business partners!" We both looked at each other then I started to laugh. Fugaku looked umcomfortable and he motioned for them to go. Sasuke got up and touched my hand before he left with his father. I understood and watched him go. I bid my parents good night and went up to my bedroom.

The world around me seemed so perfect but I could see the cracks forming in it. Sasuke's father may have a problem with his son being gay but we could get through it. I stripped down to my boxers and decided to shower in the morning. I was about to turn off my light when I got a text from Sasuke: **Good Night, Naruto. Sleep tight and don't dream about me to much.** I could just see his smirk. I texted him back and told him the same thing. I set my phone down and turned off my light.

Sasuke's cracks were my cracks. I knew we've only been going out a day but I was already in love with him and his company gave me butterflies. I think he might just be my soul mate...

* * *

**_Haha! Longest chapter yet! A little bit of lemon burt that's all im giving you for now! Good night guys and thank you for the reviews! Enjoy ;) -Snow_**


	8. Act Eight

_**Act Eight**_

_**To Quiet for my Liking**_

It's been two whole weeks and it has been the best time of my life! Sasuke has just been so perfect. He took me out to dinner last saturday and it was so magical. I am such a school girl now! I look _forward_ to going to school! It's all a new experience for me. Sasuke was my first crush, first kiss, but not my first grope and he asked me one day to give him the names of the people that touched _his_ butt. He is such a possesive bastard.

Although, I have loved the peace and quiet, no activity from the popluar jerks. Has Sakura finally given up? That would be a miracle and I wish it could that easy but it never is. I will tell her one thing, she will never love him like I do. Never ever ever! Off the subject of jealous bitches, next week is art week and that means no school that week! I can't wait to see the paintings Sasuke made. He's been really secretive about it and refuses to show me. No matter how many times I kiss him.

It is Friday and I am currently sitting and watching Sasuke sing _Greese Lightning._ I'm still the stage manager and need to do my duties or at least all of them since our supervisor is busy reading his perverted books. The paper work I'm filling out is very important, next week is art week and our show is next Friday. The tickets will be sold on Monday and I hope we sell out. It really is an amazing show.

I went back to thinking about last nights dinner date. We started talking about college and staying together in the same one. Sasuke wanted to go to the Art Institute here while I wanted to go to the one in Japan. We discussed it and I finally got my way. I was smirking the entire ride home and Sasuke, being the bastard he is, decided to start kissing me in my parking space. I'm pretty sure my father was watching and it embarressed me to the max!

"Naruto!" I looked up at the call of my name and saw Mr. Hatake looking over at me. There was another student next to him. I think his name was Idate. He was a teachers pet, a major teachers pet. "Principal Tsunade wants those papers." He pointed at the ones in my hands and I nodded. I got my things together and started to walk out with Idate. "Wait!" We both turned to see Sasuke running towards use, in all his sweating glory. I nearly drooled.

"Where are you going?" He asked me and ignored the other kid. I only smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "Going to turn these in, I'll be right back." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Do you have any idea how much you talk? Just wait for me by the Bio room next to the office alright?" I nodded then gave him another kiss, which the bastard deepened. Damn it.

I walked to the office with a blush on my face and I was feeling pretty flustered. Stupid Sasuke could only make me feel this way! Idate was walking next to me and he had a neutral face on. I think he was a senior just like s but in not sure because he has no classes with me. My bag felt really heavy since they were piling on the homework for art week. Homework is my weakness, among other things... Such as Sasuke.

We walked up to the office and entered without knocking. "Hey granny! I brought..." I trailked off when I saw my grandfather in there and he tackled me. Papers flew everywhere and I ended up laughing. "Get off old man!" I shoved him off and he helped me up.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Call me grandpa!" I rolled my eyes, this has been going on for a long time. My grandfather is the Jiraiya Sannin of Sannin Records and the creator of Icha Icha Paradise. The books my teacher reads. They are perverted and totally inappropriate! But I couldn't help but be a little curious. So when I was fifteen, I read one and was like my grandfather for the longest time. My mother was pissed and my father found it amusing.

"Oi, brat! Stop spacing out and give me a hug!" I sighed dramatically and hugged him. My grandfather has been on a world tour with my favorite band, Kyubbi. Thats why I named my pet fox that. "I also got you a few gifts!" He opened his bag and brought out many posters and plushie dolls, probably from Japan. I saw a cute little fox one and grabbed it quickly. It was so cute! I should give it to Sasuke!

"Your grandma has told me many things." I smiled nervously.

"Sooo you found out about Sasuke?" He totally did.

"Did you bang him yet?"

"Old man!"

"Jiraiya!"

My grandmother sat up and smacked him over the head. "He better not of! Or I'll skin that Uchiha!" I blushed and hugged the little plushie. My grandparents went back in forth in arguing.

"Oh come on Tsunade, my lovely! Naruto is old enough to do such things."

"No, he isn't! He is only eighteen!"

"Guys.." I tried but they ignored me.

"That is ridiculous! We had sex wheb we were-"

"Don't even say it!"

"You were so good and you were so lo-"

"Shut up!"

"Guys.." I tried once again but they kept arguing about their sex life. "Guys!"

"What?" they said in unison.

"We didn't have sex for christ sakes! We've been dating for only two weeks..." They both looked at each other and my grandmother pushed my grandpa off the desk. She motioned for me to give her the papers on the floor and I picked them up. I handed them to her and she looked them over. "Alright brat, we'll start selling the tickets Monday at the art festival." I smiled happily and noticed my grandpa looking me up and down.

"You've grown since I last saw you. You look like your father but you have the body of your mother! Man, that women is fine..." I hope he did not just drool over my mom.

"Grosss old man! That's my mom and quit checking me out! Sasuke would get mad.." I said and Jiraiya just smirked. That smirk made me feel uneasy. "Use a condom Naruto." I rolled my eyes, flipped him the bird and left him to my grannies wrath. I heard yelling from down the hall and a few loud bangs. I chuckled and sat down next to the bio room. I set my bag on the floor and just stared off into space. Something caught my eye a few minutes later and I saw familiar violet eyes. I got very umcomfortable.

Neji has been stalking me ever since the food fight thing and down right rejection. I probably hurt his pride a little. Nobody rejected Neji. I see him everywhere and I'm not overreacting! On the dates I went with Sasuke, I swear to my favorite orange shirt, that I saw him in a few booths over. Of course, I shared this with Sasuke and he said he didn't see him and not to worry about it.

I was worrying about it!I was totally worrying about it! I looked back over to where I saw him and he was gone. Thank god. Suddenly, I felt a chill run down my spine and my bladder was just punched. I knew I shouldn't of drank that jumbo soda at lunch. I ran to the bathroom that was only across the hall and relieved myself.

I always hated the bathroom at our school. It was so unclean and gross as hell. Many men went pee in here. Maybe Sasuke went pee in here. I shook my head and started to wash my hands, I'm always thinking of that bastard. I wonder if he thought of me all the time? Pale arms encircled me and I smiled to myself. Practice must be over. "Sasuke, let me finish washing my hands." The growl that followed sounded a bit weird.

Something went over my eyes and I gulped a little. Sasuke wants me to see him ravish my body. I was suddenly pushed to the ground and I reached up to take the blindfold off. But Sasuek grabbed my hands and tied something around my wrists. His knee went beyween my legs and a hand up my shirt. Wait, this isn't Sasuke! My Sasuke doesn't have calloused hands!

This isn't Sasuke that is pinching my nipple! I started to struggle and call out for help but something was pushed into my mouth. "Mmmm! Swakue!" Oh god. Am I going to get raped? Sasuke! Save me!

~o~

Sasuke's POV

The world is full of idiots. Plain and simple idiots. The two weeks that have gone by have been the greastest time of my life and I'm only eighteen. can't help but to think of Naruto every moment of the day and fall more and more in love with him. I can see it in his eyes, that he loves me just as much. I want to tell him that I love him but it's to soon.

Pratice was horrid since we did no numbers including Naruto. Then he had to freaking leave to the office. As I walked back from kissing him, I got a few strange looks but honestly, I could care less. I felt hot and sticky from dancing under these damn lights. I also wanted to punch Kiba in his stomach since he kept insinuating that I had sex with Naruto.

"Kiba." I growled and the dog like boy turned to me with a sheepish grin. Rumors have been flying around about me and Naruto and everyone believes they are true. Of course, Naruto is so oblivious to the world, that he doesn't even listen to people half the time. I know that Sakura has been spreading these and it pisses me off.

She told Ino that Naruto is easy and that he gives out to anyone with a dick. That made me furious since I knew Naruto was a virgin, my touches send him into a high state of pleasure. The she devil also told another girl that Naruto stole me away from her using his butt to hook me to him. Many other developed on his own and even a couple people said that they had sex with him. I quieted them quickly while Naruto was with his father. My mind was brought back to reality when pratice ended and we got to change out of this sweat covered costume.

I entered the dressing room I was given and looked at my face in the mirror. Dark eyes, silky hair and porcelain skin. I didn't want to attract girls and neither did my brother but that was impossible. We were damned with good looks and money. My shirt was half way on when Sai walked in. I saw him in the mirror and turned to him. "What the hell do you want?"

"I know we got off on the wrong foot, Sasuke. I want to make it up to you by giving you some advise." My eyes instantly rolled at this and I pulled my shirt on fully. "Make it quick, I have to go find my idiot." The other pale boy stood where he was and I looked at him curiously. Sai hasn't spoken to me or Naruto since we started to go out so why now?

"You do know that Sakura has something against Naruto I presume?" I nodded. "Well, just promise me one thing. Naruto is a nice person and is very sincere. Don't assume the worst with him. I can see he loves you and not me. Hold him close and take good care of him ok? Protect him from that pink haired harpy." I was shocked to say the least but I kept my face on neutral.

"I already promised him that I would but if it makes you leave then I promise to protect him." Sai nodded and we left the room together. I waved to Mr. Hatake and left the auditorium. The Bio room was just around the corner. The hallway was empty but I saw his bag on the floor and a cute little blue furred fox next to it. I picked it up and looked it up and down. Cute. I set it down and entered the classroom.

"Naruto?" I took a few steps into the room. The door closed and I heard the lock click. I turned and my eyes nearly burned out of my skull. Sakura stood there, in her bra and a very short skirt. My first instinct was to find Naruto and my second was to puke my lunch up. Her breasts were popping out of her bra and they weren't that impressive. The skirt rode up her thighs and I backed away. "Hello, Sasuke." she walked towards me and I webt around the teachers desk.

"Teach me a lesson, teacher." She crawled onto te desk and I pushed her off.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shouted and she sat up with a pout. It didn't affect me like Naruto's did. "What have you done with Naruto you damn whore?" Sakura growled as she got up and looked at me with her fierce eyes.

"Why him? Why him? He is nothing! A nobody! I am prettier and sexier!" My jaw tightened and I glared furiously then took a few steps forward. She smirked but it turned into horror when I grabbed a handful of her hair. "I want to hit you so bad. If you weren't a girl then I'd hit you so hard, all of your teeth would fall to the floor. Get it in your head that I don't like you. Personally, I wish you dropped dead right now. I love Naruto and I will only love him got it?"

Her eyes filled with tears as I backed off. "Your terrible! I love you! More than he ever will!" I sighed. "No you won't. Your love is tainted and full of all the wrong idea's. Just get lost and leave me alone." Sakura smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "You won't want him after Neji is done with him." My eyes grew a fraction and I bolted to the door, she tried to stop me but I threw her to the ground and flung the door open.

Where was he? He could've taken Naruto anywhere! I looked around and saw his bag once again. It hit me like a ton of bricks. My body moved quickly to the bathroom and I realized it was locked. I kicked it a few times and it finally gave way. Neji was over my Naruto, his pants unzipped. My sunshine's pants were down to his ankles, his mouth was full of tiolet paper, his eyes covered by a hankerchief, his hands tied by a belt.

I saw red and charged at Neji, he got up quickly and threw a punch at me. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it until his knuckles broke from the pressure. He doubled over and I kneed him in his face then kicked him in the side. He hit the sink and was out cold. I ran over to Naruto and untied his hands, took the gag out and the blindfold fell to the floor.

As soon as his eyes opened and he saw me, his eyes filled with tears and he hugged me. "Sasuke! You came for me..." he sobbed into my shirt and I held onto him. I felt my eyes sting but I didn't cry. Uchiha's didn't cry. "It's ok...shhh." I petted his hair and people appeared in the doorway. Principal Tsunade was yelling for security while a man with long white hair knelt next to us. He tried to take Naruto but I growled and glared.

"Easy kid. I'm his grandfather."

"I don't care. He needs me." The older man nodded and led us out of there. I picked Naruto up bridal style and help him pull up his pants. Naruto was still sobbing when we got into the principals office and I sat in one of the chairs. He was settled on my lap and his sobs ceased. "Naru..." I whispered and he looked up at me with his puffy eyes.

"Why don't you tell the police officer what happened." I said and he nodded slowly. As he explained what happened, I whispered sweet things in his ear. The officer wrote down every word he said and nodded when he finished. "Uchiha. Take him home please." Tsunade said and I let him stand up. My arm went around his shoulder and he grabbed onto my shirt. An officer gave me his bag and the fox as we walked out.

Neji was being hauled in when we walked out and Naruto looked at him before retracting his leg and landed a hit between his legs. I held back a laugh as we walked into the parking lot. "I told you I would stick my size 13's up his ass!" I let loose and just laughed, he joined and I was glad he was back to normal. Sorta. He gave me his keys and got into his crap ass car. I sighed as I got in and drove to his house. His mother was going to be pissed.

We got to his home and I opened the door for him. He unlocked his door. "Sasuke.." I looked up at him and he cupped my face before kissing me passionately. I put my hands on top of his and smirked. "Lets fo inside idiot." Naruto pouted and opened the door. All hell broke loose.

"NARUTO!" two loud voices called and two worried mothers ran in. I was shocked to see my mother there as well. Kushina and my mom were fretting over my boyfriend and I walked over to my father. Shit, I hope he didn't see that kiss. "Son." He got up and shook my hand then nodded. Minato got up as well and shook my hand also. He sent me a secret wink then went to help his son fend off the mothers. "We found your brother." I froze and looked up at my father. "He was going around Europe with that boy but we found him."

"Father, don't bother him." I said and my father looked over at me, suprised I talked back. "Itachi is happy with Deidara. You cannot change his mind anf he will fight to stay with him." My mind was racing and I knew I was in for it. Just as my father was about to say something, Minato came in and stole me away.

"I heard about your brother and I'll talk him out of bringing him back here. Go to Naruto in his room." He patted my back and I headed upstairs. I knocked on his door and heard a small 'Come in.' I entered and saw Naruto changing out of his clothes. He had new boxers on and he had laid pants out on the bed. "Oh Sasuke, I thought you were my dad." He blushed and I went over to him. Naruto blushed even more when I cupped his whiskered face. He smiled and sat us on the bed.

"Here. My grandpa got me this but I think it suits your room better." He reached over to his bag and brought out the fox. Naruto put it in my hands and blushed a light pink color. His eyes shined and it made my face break out in a smile. "It's my job to give you gifts, idiot." He smacked my arm and smiled once again.

We kissed once again and didn't hear the giggling downstairs. Both mothers looked at each other and hugged. "So cute!"

* * *

_**Yay! Another bites the dust! I love this chapter because it cute and has alot of drama. Next chapter features Itachi's appearance, the art show week and a lot of other major events! Thank you for the reviews! I was suppose to update yesterday but I ended up having to babysit. Sooo ya bye :D -Snow**_


	9. Act Nine

_**Act Nine**_

_**Ferris Wheel Ride**_

I popped my only breakfast, a cookie, in my mouth and watched Sasuke set up his art stuff on a stage. Several other students were doing the same thing and it was wwwaaayyy to early for me to do anything. I yawned then stretched my arms and popped my back. "Are you done yet?" I asked my dark haired boyfriend and heard him growl. Sasuke was not a morning person either. Suprise suprise!

"Your just sitting there on your ass so let me work in peace please." He growled and I decided to back off.

"Alright then! Let me go get coffee for you then grumpy." I got up from the bench and went to a nearby booth that was setting up also. Everyone that was in the art show had to set up at 8:30a.m for the entire week and it was only Monday! The show opened at 10:45 and ended at 6:30p.m then the fair started! It's on another part of the grounds and all the rides, games and food booths were set up over the weekend. I can't wait to go on the rides with Sasuke.

The coffee cups in my hands made them warm. I didn't normally drink coffee but Sasuke was at my house all night last night and he wouldn't stop crawling in bed with me. No we didn't do _that_ but he gave me a huge and I mean _huge_ hickey. I had to pick a collared shirt to cover it from wondering eyes. Stupid possesive bastard. He knows I love it when he gets like that anyways. Ever since the incident with Neji, Sasuke has been really on edge and his home life has gotten worse. He told me his father is snooping around again so we had to tone it down. We could only freaking kiss when no one was looking.

It frustrated both of us. I wanted him to smack my butt and be all perverted bastard Sasuke! It felt weird when he wasn't giving me that hungry look. I sighed as I came back to the bench where Sasuke was sitting patiently. I handed him the coffee and he silently thanked me with a small smile. It made me feel all fuzzy inside, only I could see those little smiles that no one else could see from a 10 mile radius. I was his special person. "I hope it gets you out of your bastard mood now." Sasuke drank his coffee calmly then set it down next to him.

I looked at his booth as he took my coffee from my hands. I wasn't going to drink it anyways. All of his paintings were covered by a white sheet and would be for sale once the festival opened in two hours. I bet him all of them would be sold before the carnival started and he only smirked when I said that. He said that all of his fan girls would probably barrage us. He sure was right about that. "This going to be soo boring! I might as well go and look around while you sell your crap."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and touched the top of my hand. He quickly looked around then gave me a soft peck on the lips. I felt a blush rush up to my cheeks and I wanted to deepen it but I knew it was to risky. I was the first to pull away and our eyes locked. Sasuke's eyes were the only thing I needed to make my day a whole lot better. "You guys are seriously gross! PDA man!" We both looked over to see Kiba standing there with his brother.

"Sup Kibbles!" I said with a huge smile and Kiba huffed like a child.

"PDA foxy! You know the sercurity goons are snooping for the Ice Princesses dad." Sasuke gripped my hand and he glared at Kiba. If looks could kill then Kiba would combust into flames. I quickly stood and gave Sasuke a good view of my butt before I walked over to Kiba. "Come on mood killer. We're going to look around before this snore fest opens." I waved to my boyfriend and Sasuke flicked his hand to tell me he would text me.

"You love him don't you?" Kiba asked me as we walked and I sighed.

"Here we go..."

"I'm serious! You know what happened last time with you know who..."

"God don't remind me about that jerk! Sasuke is not _him_." I didn't like talking about my naive month of dating this total jerk. At first he was really sweet and treated me good but then as our relationship progressed, he got really touchy. He tried to do what Sai did to me. His name was Miko Shion and he was influenced by his best friend to try and take our relationship to the next level. I wasn't ready and he wouldn't accept that. "Sasuke isn't like that and if he was then I would see the signs." Kiba seemed convinced when my voice got lower.

"I believe you then. You know I'm just trying to protect you foxy." He slunge an arm around my shoulders and I smiled at his cheesey smile.

"Even though your crushing on Hinata, you act like such a fairy! But...thanks Kiba."

We got to his booth or rather play pen. Kiba was given permission to sell his families kennel pure breed puppies if the school got 20% of his earnings. Judging at how cute the puppies are and since there are a million, I bet Kiba's family is going to make a fortune. I opened the pen door and walked into the middle of the pen then sat down. Instantly, I was attacked by the fuzz balls. They barked and licked at my face and I laughed at how cute they were. I rolled around with them and ran from them. Eventually, Kiba got me out of there when Sasuke showed up.

"You smell like dog slobber and grass." He said simply and I gave him a goofy smile. He brushed some grass from my shirt and I ruffled my hair. Kiba shooed us away and I went ahead of Sasuke to look around. All of the booths from artists and clubs were set up by now and it was almost time to open this snore fest to the entire school. We got back to Sasuke's art and I sat off to the side so I wouldn't get eaten alive by rabid fan girls.

The doors were opened and students poured in like a river. I watched them bypass the booth and sighed as the boredom started to kick in. Soon we were surrounded by many people and I even spotted my parents in the small crowd. I waved to them and my mother waved back frantically while my father smiled brightly. "Is this thing on?" I turned to see Sasuke at the mic stand, he was tapping it lightly to test it.

"Alright then. Welcome to yet another one these things. I'm Uchiha Sasuke and I am selling my art to anyone that wants them. I'll start bidding them off in a few moments." He gave a small shrug and he nudged me on stage. "Wait a go Mr. Charismatic!" I said into the microphone and a few people chuckled. Now I remember why he dragged me along so early. The bastard wanted me to be the one to auction his crap off. "He's still not awake even after the coffee. Uchiha's are not morning people." I clapped my hands together and went over to the first covered picture, the mic in one hand and the other slipping the sheet off.

The painting itself was pure beauty. A meadow with dozens of colored flowers with two tree's intertwining at the very top of the colored hill. "Ah what a pretty painting! I'll start the bidding at $150!" As soon as I said that, many hands shot up.

"175!"

"200!"

"260!"

"300!"

No more bids came out and I pointed to the girl that offered $300. "To the girl with the black rimmed glasses." God I didn't like her. Other than Sakura, this girl was literally obsessed with Sasuke. Sound Karin was her name and she was not very pretty but hey no girl was pretty to me since I was gay. Her bright red hair killed it, just killed it. "You will get your painting as soon as the rest are sold miss! Onto the next one!"

There were nine paintings in all and each went higher and higher but Karin won every single one so far. It made me feel deeply and utterly jealous. I was slipping the last sheet off of the last painting and I was suprised. It was the raven and fox painting Sasuke made me. I definately didn't want her to have it. "Quite the painting right? I'll start it off at $400." Karin raised her hand and a low growl escaped my mouth. Sasuke was the only one that heard it, I'm sure.

"450!"

"510!"

"600!" Holy crap. Does she want it that bad? Where does she get all this money?

"950! In cash~!" I knew that voice. But from where..?

"To the blonde in the ballcap! I'll give you all your paintings in the the back thank you!" I waved and jumped off of the stage. The crowd slowly drifted away and I sighed as I hit my head against Sasuke's shoulder. "I've never wanted to kill someone other than Sakura! This jealousy thing is your fault!" He chuckled and I nearly fought the urge to slap him.

"Sssooo cute!" We turned to see the blonde man in the ballcap. I raised an eyebrow and he giggled lightly. "Aren't they cute 'Tachi?" A tall man walked into the booth and smirked. His appearance made me all that more suspicious. He looked a lot like Sasuke but longer hair and stress lines down his cheeks. "Um.. this is a private booth dude..." I said looking at both of them. The blonde man giggled once again and took off the cap. His long blonde hair flowed down down his shoulders. "Naru-chan!" He hugged me and I laughed because I was suprised to see my old teacher.

"Mr. D!"

"Call me Deidara silly!" I nodded and he pulled away from me. I looked over curiously at the man standing there ackwardly. "'Tachi! Hug your brother!" The older man sighed and went over to Sasuke. They looked at each other and Sasuke smirked. "Someone's whipped." Deidara snorted and I rolled my eyes.

"If your weren't such a virgin then you'd understand why." I blushed and I knew Sasuke was most likely pink in his cheeks. We both backed away from the couple and I laughed to break the ackward silence. "Weeelll that was fun! Are you sure its safe to be here?" Yes Sasuke told me about the stick women. Amazing how girls think that's cute. Itachi only walked past us and lifted the painting up to examine it. "Father was informed I'm here. I'm 24 years old now and have my own business over seas. He can't touch me anymore and soon he won't be controlling my brother or you Naruto."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked next to me. I saw the hopeful gleam in his eyes. Deidara stepped in and he smiled brightly, his crystal blue eyes shining like Sasuke's.

"Itachi has arranged for you to go to the Art University here! You to Naru-chan!" I gapped at them. Well there goes the Japan idea but as long as I'm with Sasuke I can manage. I smiled at Sasuke and hugged him tightly, his arms slowly wrapped around my waist and I could tell he was smiling. "Thank you." he said quietly and Itachi patted his head. Deidara grabbed Itachi's hand and they started to depart. "We're going to have a look around then pick up the painting later! See ya!"

"That was your brother?" I asked him and Sasuke nodded. He leaned down to capture my lips but instead, he cupped my face and bore his eyes into mine. "Sasuke..." I knew he wanted to say his feelings, he wasn't good at hiding his emotions when we were gazing into each others eyes. Finally, he kissed me and I put my hands on top of his. It wasn't a passionate kiss but a chaste kiss, soft and long lasting.

We seperated after a few minutes of no air. Our noses touched and my breath came out in short pants. I wanted to tell him that I loved him but what Kiba said made me hesitate. We kissed once again then seperated. "We should go look around also..." I suggested and Sasuke nodded. I turned to see Karin standing there, nearly in tears and I froze. Sasuke gave a frustrated sigh and slapped my butt soundly.

"Move your ass idiot."

"Perverted bastard!"

There is my perverted bastard. I smiled and hurriedly followed him. There will be another time to tell him how I feel but right now wasn't the right time especially when Sasuke's father was hunting us in the crowd of people. Like a shark in a school on fish. Oh yay..

~0~

Did I forget to mention it's hot here in the spring? Its like we don't have spring at all or even fall. Only summer and winter! I wiped my forehead for what seemed to be the millionth time. Being in a crowd of people doesn't help with the sweating problem. "How can you not think its hot? Its like a freaking oven out here!" I said to Sasuke and he sighed.

"Stop acting like a girl and hurry. I wanna watch the dodgeball club play." Sasuke really is a sadist. He likes watching balls hit people in the face. No wonder he's gay. "Well excuse me!" I pouted and he finally stopped tugging on my hand as we sat in the stands. Any club could be apart of Art week. It was an "Art". In other words, they bribe my grandma each year with booze.

"This is gonna be so kick ass!" the little boy next to me said to his two friends and I rolled my eyes then thumped his ear. The kid turned while holding his ear and I saw the defiance in his eyes. "Watch your mouth kid." I told him and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Why you little.." I was about to show this kid what a Senior could do but Sasuke wacked me in the back of my head. "Ow! Bastard!" The little devils laughed and I glared.

"Shut up, I'm trying to watch the game." I grumbled and crossed my arms over my chest and watched the game also. I'm interested who is in the Dodgeball Club. I wasn't very shocked when I saw Akamaru dodging the elastic death balls. He was the quiet type while his brother was loud and overrbearing. He was really good. Akamaru caught, dodged and hit right on the mark with every shot he made. They're were sixteen players in all. Eight on each side. But they're were only eight kids in the club so that meant eight other idiots were trying to win. Akamaru was the only one left on the club side and four big jocks on the other side. Jerks.

"Come on guys! Let's take out the drama crossdresser!" I was offended at that line and balled my fists. Sasuke put his hand over one of my clenched fists and smirked. Like he knew what was going to happen. The four jocks threw all their balls at the same time and Akamaru easily dodged them. Everyone in the stands we were sitting in stood up and started to cheer him on. Sasuke even joined and pulled me up.

"Akamaru! Get them!"

"Show them that drama rules!" I knew that one was Temari so I decided to throw in my two cents.

"Akamaru!" Of course I was the loudest. He even looked over at me. "Hit the one that said crossdressing sucks!" Akamaru smirked and picked up the ball that was rolling towards him. Like a gunshot, he threw the ball and one went down. The next was hit square in the chest and the next in the shoulder. The last one was nearly wetting his pants. Akamaru snapped back and flung it at him. The crowd gasped when it hit him right in the jewels. "Yeah!" The crowd cheered and a few girls ran onto the court and hugged him.

Sasuke chuckled as we started to leave and brushed his hand against mine. I smiled softly and brushed his back. God why does his father have to be so controlling? Why can't he just hold my hand? Why can't I tell him that I love him? Those questions ran through my head as we walked around. The sun was setting and I smiled despite everything that was running through my head.

It was carnival time! The booths were closing and everyone was heading for the carnival gates. I was in front of the crowd and Sasuke was standing next to me. But he was fidgeting and that wasn't like him. I was about to ask him what was wrong but the gates opened and we were pushed into the bright carnival. He grabbed my arm so we wouldn't get seperated. The grounds were alive, bright lights on each ride, blinking and it brought a smile to my face. The first three years I was alone and just went with my friends but it was never as much fun as it was with Sasuke. I wanted to do everything with him. It was a dangerous thought since I didn't know how he felt about all of this but still I thought it.

The rest of the night was fun. Pure bliss. We were currently at a booth and the guy in front of us was trying to win his girlfriend a prize. He failed miserably but she just giggled and clung to his arm as they walked away. I threw down my money and tossed all three balls and missed. "Damnit! I will have you!" I said to the giant teddy bear with an orange bow tie. I didn't like girly things but the bow tie had ramen cups on them! That is just so awesome! Sasuke gave the guy his money and he tried. "Good luck ba-" I stopped when he knocked all of the bottles down and pointed to the bear. He nodded his thanks and handed me the bear. The arrogant bastard even pushed my chin up since I was gapping like a fish out of water.

"How...the hell...?" I was happy that he won the bear for me but shocked since it looked like cake to him.

"Uchiha secret." Sasuke smirked and dragged me along. I hugged the bear close to try and hide my blush. I hated it how he treated me like a girl but I loved it just as much. It was one of those love-hate things. Sasuke decided it was time for us to eat and we stopped at this burger stand. He ordered two cheeseburgers and one order of fries. I'd probably eat them all. He sat across from the ferris wheel and the entire time we were eating, I stared at the beautiful way it flashed its colors. Each year, I would go on alone and cry when my tram stopped at the top. It was a way to remind me that I was alone during the fair. Not this year. I had Sasuke.

"Naruto? Naruto!"

"Huh?" I must've gone into my own world. "Sorry I was spacing out!" I gave him one of my fake smiles and his brows knitted together. He suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the ferris wheel. He gave the guy our tickets then whispered something in his ear, the dude nodded and let us onto a tram. We slowly left the ground and I hugged my teddy bear as I watched the people turn into ants.

"Its beautiful isn't it?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Sure is." I blushed when I saw he wasn't staring at the fair grounds but at me. Sasuke slid over to my seat and our eyes locked. My breath hitched and my eyes widened with realization. This was why he was fidgeting! He wanted to tell me.. "Naruto... these past few weeks have been well the best time of my life. You can be such an airhead sometimes but your my airhead. Only mine and I'll never let anyone, hurt, have you or even touch you." He made our noses touch and he cupped my face. "I realized when I saw Neji over you that you are my everything. If I lost you then I truly would be lost." My eyes pricked with hot tears. "I love you, you idiot. More than anything." We finally kissed. My heart raced and tears went down my cheeks when my eyes closed.

Sasuke stroked my face as our tongues clashed. I let him win and explore my mouth with his tongue. We broke apart and I greedily sucked air in. "S-sasuke...I love you too. Stupid bastard..." I wiped my eyes with the back of my hands. "Only you can do this crap to me." He smirked at me and we hugged. I laid my chin on his shoulder. I looked outside of the tram and noticed we were at the very top. The carnival was lit up brightly and I started to cry and laugh at the same time. "You cheesey bastard! How did you know I love the top of the ferris wheel?"

"A little birdy told me."

"Kiba?" That jerk set me up. I'll have to punch him later.

"Right on the ball." Our tram started to move again and I finally got the chance to wipe my eyes. Sasuke even helped out then kiss me as our tram stopped and we got off. I grabbed his hand and he interlaced our fingers. His were warm and soft. We walked away from the ferris wheel but he stopped suddenly. I looked up at his face and it was frozen with fear. My eyes shifted in front of us and my heart nearly exploded. Sasuke's father was standing there with Itachi, Deidara and my parents. Now I knew why he was fidgeting for real.

"You are in serious trouble Sasuke." Fugaku said and took a step forward. Sasuke gripped my hand tighter and he glared. His father was suprised and stopped walking towards us.

"No." I gasped softly. He was going to fight and I was relieved. My eyes caught something pink and I saw Sakura standing off in the distance with a smirk on her face. Bitch! She sold us out. "You can't control me anymore. I will not tolerate your bullshit! You didn't pay any attention to me until Itachi ran from you! Do you ever wonder why?" The tension in the air was so thick, I nearly choked. "Save it. Let's go Naruto." Sasuke tugged me to the right but Fugaku turned to my father.

"You approve of this? Your son being a homo? Look at that hickey!" I gasped and my hand went to my neck. I blushed a little and bowed my head in embarrassment. My father sighed loudly and scratched his forehead. "Fu-chan... I understand you have high standards but my son is his own person. I love him and it's his decision to be with a man. Sasuke is a good kid and he makes him happy so yes I do approve." I smiled at my father and he gave me a thumbs up.

"This is an outrage! Sasuke! Your coming home with me and going to a boarding school!" Itachi stepped foward and cleared his throat to get Sasuke's attention. "Sasuke can stay with us at my hotel until he graduates. Go on and enjoy your night little brother." Sasuke nodded curtly then dragged me away from the scene. I could hear Sasuke's father yelling but it became smaller and smaller each step we took.

"Naruto." I looked up to meet his gaze.

"Yes?" He leaned forward and gave me a bruising kiss. I knew he wanted to show me that he loved me but really is he that dense? "Sasuke...bastard stop kissing me so I can say something." Sasuke backed up. "Thank you jeez. Bastard, don't let your father make you worry ok? I'm here and I'm not going to leave..." He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. We stayed like that for a long time. I felt the wet drops on my shoulder and I petted his head and calmed him down.

"I thought Uchiha's didn't cry?" I teased.

"Shut up idiot." Sasuke said then bit my neck. Ow! Vampiric bastard!

He grabbed my hand and dragged me along to some other booth. The rest of the night, he held my hand, slapped my butt and said those three wonderful words that made me heart race like crazy. Stupid bastard, making me fall more in love with him...

* * *

_**Truthfully the first week I didn't update was because my laptop got a virus but after it got fixed I didn't feel like writing anymore. I was going to update on Friday but the day before that was one of those days ya know? I hope you like the chapter because the next one is going to be the last chapter. I think you'll find it entertaning because Sasuke is a huge pervert in it and we even get to see Naru-chan's ramen panties. Thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy the lovey dovey romance scene~ **_

_**P.S- I made Shion a dude. :D**_

_**-Snow**_


	10. Final Act

_**Act Ten**_

_**The Ending of Endings!**_

After that one night with Sasuke, I treasured him. Literally treasured him! I wish I could tie him up and put him in my closet or something. Also, after that night, Sasuke's mom opened a can of whoop ass on his dad and set him straight! Haha! I was there, it was hilarious. Off topic! Many things happened after that night and we're closer than ever.

Itachi kept to his word and we were contacted by the college. They wanted us to enroll as soon as possible! His brother even bought us a nice apartment near it! I was so happy to move in with that bastard. Even though he is kinda perverted. But before we get to that little detail, let me tell you about school. We are about to graduate. Today even! Sasuke is suppose to pick me up right now but he's taking waaayyyy to long.

He told me to dress nice so I did. A black tux with an orange tie, duh. My father gave me this suit yesterday and told me it was the suit he graduated in. I was really happy he gave it to me. The doorbell rang just as I was heading downstairs. My parents already left to get a seat before anyone else did so I was alone.

I opened the door to see my sexy bastard. I would never tell him he's sexy because it would only swell his head even more. Sasuke stepped in and sighed when his eyes glanced up at me. "What? I look pretty damn nice." I said with a pout and he walked over. Sasuke grabbed my tie and started to fix it and it only fueled my pout. "The tie is fine, Sasuke. I-" He kissed me suddenly and put his hand on my hip. His hand slid down and he grabbed a good portion of my butt. "Sasuke! We have to gooo! Stop fondling and lets leave before I send Kyuubi after you." Sasuke rolled his eyes but silently followed me out of the door.

Something was wrong with him. Maybe it was because the past week has really been stressful. Even though his father can't seperate us, he still won't stop giving him crap. I came out of lala land and noticed he didn't bring the motorcycle but instead a shiny brand new silver sports car. "Woah when did you...?"

"Itachi gave it to me as a present and told me to share with you." Sasuke said then opened the door for me. I am not a girl! Everyone know's this yet I still blush and get in the car. I watched him walk around, get in and start the car. It revved and purred nicely. I was impressed, if only a little. "Nice..." I murmured before he sped off towards our high school.

Graduating students were suppose to park in the back so parents wouldn't see them enter. I'm glad we followed that rule or granny would've killed us. Let's just say she caught us making out in the closet a few times. Ditching to make out. Making out behind the gym and during lunch. Sasuke was very persistant in wanting to ravish me and who was I to not let him? Sasuke parked near the entrance and got out to let me out. I hurried to the entrance and was handed a long blue robe to wear over my suit and our graduation hat. (A/N: I don't remember what those are called.) I quickly slipped mine on and so did Sasuke.

We hurried to our home room hand in hand. When we bustled in, the teacher looked really angry. He calmly told us to take our seats and be quiet. I on the other hand giggled as I sat down and Sasuke smirked. Attendance was being called and we waited until the principle called us to get into position so we could walk out and sit for an hour and half to be called up and recieve our diploma. Sasuke told me it was really boring since his brother graduated from this high school and he had to sit through the entire thing.

The intercom beeped and everyone stood. We got in a alphabetical line and started to leave. I was last and Sasuke was in front of me. We were turning the corner when Sasuke grabbed my wrist and went the opposite direction. He pulled me along the hallway and out onto the field. We crepped behind the bleachers and he somehow got us behind the curtain of the stage in the football field. "Sasuke what are you planning?"

"The best school prank." he answered then kissed me with passion. I swear I was going to punch him after this was over.

~o~

"Today, our seniors are going to a new life. Starting the next generation of scientists, teachers, and educators of our country. We want to wish them all good luck on their future and hope that they will make the right choices in life and succeed like I know they can." I moaned huskily and felt guilty. Granny was giving her speech in front of all the parents and our senior class while I was getting licked and bitten into. Yes, I was so going to punch him.

"On this day, I will give our senior class their well deserved documents and hope these few encouraging words will send them off to a good start. I would like to give the stand to Hyuuga Hinata, our female honor student." Hinata? She was the other honor role student besides Sasuke? I tried to tune in to her speech, intrigued.

"T-thank you Principal Tsunade. I am honored to give such a speech to everyone here today and first would like to thank everyone for coming today. Over the four years I've been at Konoha High, I've learned many things from all my teachers and even a few students." Tch Kiba. My best friend has been crushing on this girl since freshman year and he finally talked to her this year. He's an idiot but I'm proud of him. "With every fiber of my being, I want all our seniors to go and make this world a better place. A lot of people say I see the good in people even when its not there and now I realize that there is good in every single person. So now I look out at our seniors and see a lot of potential in all of them. I want our world to be better and bright. Thank you." I heard a chair squeak and knew she had sat down.

Everyone clapped and I shoved Sasuke's face away from my pants. "Pervert! Stop trying to unzip my pants!" I whispered harshly and Sasuke only continued and I let him. Why am I in love with this asshole?

"Thank you Hinata! Now I would like to welcome our other honor role student. Uchiha Sasuke!" He's with me granny. And he won't stop trying to pull down my underwear!

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Oh no. That is the voice of hell.

"SASUKE!" I head her yell into the microphone.

Sasuke jumped a little and so did I, my foot caught something and I feel backward. I fell on top of granny and she knocked over the stand. Sasuke looked out from under the curtain and I stood up as quickly as possible. Of course I was rooted to spot when I realized my pants were down and it allowed everyone to see my orange panties with ramen cups dancing on them. The audience also got the viewing pleasure of seeing my swollen red nipples. Sasuke insisted he had to taste them. I covered my nipples quickly and blushed a nice red color.

"Wooo Naruto! Shake that naked ass!" I head Kiba yell and the senior class started to laugh. I looked over at Sasuke and he had his arms cross over his chest and had that bastard smirk on his face. My fists clenched and I threw my pants off to the side and kicked my shoes off. No shame no game people! I rolled my sleeves up and walked towards Sasuke. His eyes widened and he turned and ran as fast as he could.

"SASUKE! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Run for your life Uchiha. You just pissed off the wrong blonde.

~o~

It was all over the news and in the papers then next day. 'Uzumaki Naruto and his ramen underwear show Uchiha Sasuke who's boss!'. I looked at the newspaper clipping in a photo frame and smile a little. Instead of moving into our new apartment, we had to pick up trash around the school for two weeks during our summer. I nearly killed Sasuke everyday because he kept trying to 'inspect' my ramen panties.

Those days were over and years passed. My hair is still sunshine yellow and my eyes sparkle like crazy in the moonlight. I'm only 28 years old. I'm still in my prime. I already went through college with my bastard and have a majoring degree in art and computer technology. Who knew right? I program computers at Itachi's Incorporation. It's fun and I get to hang out with Deidara. Who has brought it upon himself to call me 'Chibi-chan'.

Sasuke is doing what he loves. He is a professor at the college we went to and a mean one at that. My bastard won't tolerate drama in his classroom. He's suppose to be in a little bit with our son. Yes we adopted since I obviously can't have a child and he sure as hell doesn't want to let a women have his child. His name is Hisui and he is 5 years old. We adopted him a year ago at the orphanage down the street. He was the only kid that didn't run up to us and cry for adoption. He just sat in the corner with his knee's to his chest. A lost look in his eyes.

I mingled my way over to him and started to talk to him. After awhile, he talked back, told me his name and how old he was. Then Sasuke told me it was time to leave and Hisui wrapped his arms around my neck and called me papa. I fell in love with him right then.

Hisui isn't in school right now because his birthday is in october. So next year he will be starting kindergarden. Sasuke has already taught him his ABC's and 123's. They're working on letters now. Hisui has soft brown hair that stops at the top of his ears and big sea green eyes that you'll fall in love with. He can use them well too. He has Sasuke and Itachi wrapped around his little finger. Hisui can get toys, ice cream, bedtime stories and even can come to work with me. Itachi spoils him with toys and candy but my son always says thank you and hugs his uncle. It's really cute to watch and he'll be a knock out when he's older.

The front door opened and I jumped out of my own world. I felt a soft weight on my stomach and saw my little son on me. "Welcome home Hisui." I said ruffling his hair. "What do you have there?" There was a small clay figure in his hand.

"I got it from Unkie Dara! He said that I was a good boy yesterday so I can have it!" He hugged the toy then laid his head on my chest. "We saw him at the market when daddy was buying food for din din." Ah so that's where he saw Diedara. Sasuke walked in with a few grocery bags on his arm and I waved to him. He smiled a little then set them on the counter. "Why don't you help daddy put those away?" Hisui nodded and jumped off of my chest then ran over to Sasuke.

I stood from the couch and went over to my lover. "Welcome home Sasuke." he turned then kissed me on the cheek. When we kissed, Hisui would giggle like crazy then call us perverts. Curtesy of Itachi. Hisui tugged on Sasuke's dress pants and giggled. "Daddy, can I go play now? I wanna introduce my new toy to the others before nap time!" Sasuke bent down and kissed his forehead and Hisui took off upstairs.

"I hope he was good while you were teaching." I said as I walked over to the fridge and started to take out celery and carrots.

"He always is and everyone cooed over how cute their teachers son was. They even asked him to sing the ABC song." Sasuke said from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned my body and closed the fridge with my butt. "I missed you dobe..." he said then kissed me. His tongue ran over my lips and I automatically opened them for him to invade my mouth. A soft moan escaped from my lips when his tongue ran over mine and Sasuke's hands went lower to cup my buttcheeks.

"Perverts!" A small squeak interrupted us and we seperated to see our son with his hands over his mouth to stop the giggling. "It's nap time papa!" He squealed when I chased after him upstairs and into his room. Hisui's favorite color was green so that's the color of his room.

"You little peeper. Daddy was just saying hi to me." Hisui shook his head and picked up a green caterpillar from his shelf. I opened his blankets and he crawled in with his plushie. "I'll wake you up when dinner is done." I said in a gentle tone and I kissed his nose. Hisui giggled lightly then yawned.

"Night papa, I love you."

"I love you too Hisui." A smile graced my face as I closed his curtains and shut the door behind me. Sasuke was standing there to 'greet' me once again but I put a finger to his lips and hushed him. "Downstairs you horny raven." I chuckled and he only playfully slapped my butt. I only made to the couch before he pounced on me and started to kiss my neck. A soft moan came from my lips as he started to suck on my jugular. "S-sa..." I mumbled before he ripped open my shirt. "Hey! I liked that shirt!" I sat up and Sasuke only ran his tongue down my stomach.

"S-stop... Hisui isn't..." I moaned when he nudged my clothed erection with his mouth. "M-maybe just a little...touching.."

Sasuke smirked in triumph and slowly pulled down my pants and boxers in one pull. Was he really that excited to see me? My mind came back from the pleasure when a hot tongue ran over my tip. "Ah! God...yes.." my head fell back in pleasure as Sasuke ran his tongue under my member and around the base. He then licked up my member and took half of me in his mouth.

"S-sa...su.." I groaned and looked down at him. His dark eyes penetrated my mind as he gave me a good suck then proceeded to go down. I felt my tip hit the back of his throat and bit back a moan. I didn't want to wake Hisui. Sasuke started to bob his head and I couldn't hold back anymore. My hips bucked but Sasuke held them down with his pale hands and went down faster. "S-stop! Im going to-aaahhh!" My hips bucked and I came in the back of his throat. "Ah...ah..you big pervert.."

"You love me and I love you dobe. This is proof.." He ran his hand over mine and smirked at our wedding rings then licked his lips lustfully. "Tonight I'm going to show you who really owns your ass." I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you too, asshole." I looked at the white gold band on my ring finger and smiled. Sasuke proposed to me on my birthday. It was our last year of college and he was the jealous type. That year was crazy just like my last year of high school. My jealous bastard, crazy girls and even crazier boys!

Living hell I'll you tell. But that was a different time and a completely different long story.

_**End**_

* * *

_**Finally done! I want to thank all of the people that reviewed and supported my story! I'll be coming out with another story in a few weeks but I still need to brain storm about it some more. Hope you all enjoyed the little lemon I brought it and cute little Hisui! -Snow**_


End file.
